Teach Me Perfection
by x.Kaley.x
Summary: Try as hard as we may for perfection, the net result of our labors is an amazing variety of imperfectness. We are surprised at our own versatility in being able to fail in so many different ways. Samuel McChord Crothers. Warnings: Anorexia and Bulimia
1. A Full Plate, Metaphorically

Teach Me Perfection

Chapter One: A Full Plate, Metaphorically

**_Disclaimer (s)  
_**

**_I do not own the characters, places, or anything from the Harry Potter world. I merely own the plot._**

**_This story contains situations that may trigger you if you have had Anorexia or Bulimia Nervosa. If you currently have these disorders and were looking for supportive fan fiction, I'm glad you're reading my story. If you're in recovery and this may cause you to relapse, please click the back button now. I'm not writing this to glamorize the disease, but merely as a way for me to cope, and to entertain the masses. Thank you.  
_**

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi there folks. I'm in the process of expanding and editing each chapter. Hopefully they will read, look, and flow better. I'm also adding more development where it needs to go. Feel free to review the new and improved chapters as well as each update. If you notice anything weird or out of the ordinary, please either review or message me about it so I can fix it. Enjoy!

Tea Cakes, and Fan fiction,

Kaley

* * *

_**Hermione's Point of View**_

It was during the summer following my fifth year at Hogwarts when my mother told me that she and my father were divorcing. I didn't even know they were having problems; although my frequent yearlong absences may have shielded me somewhat. Mum explained that they were having money problems since the dentistry practice was going under; my father took the hit hard, and was now rarely seen without his constant accompaniment of gin. I wasn't myself for some time after that. My father moved out, straining our already maligned relationship because I never saw him, even when I was home. My communication with my mother almost ceased after my father left, her constant working left us with little time. When I _was_ home, I was alone.

I don't really know when I stopped eating, but I did know that it was bad for my health. I knew… and I sincerely didn't care. With the divorce in my muggle world, and Voldemort's return blackening the wizarding world, along side my deep depression; I felt as if it was the only thing in my life that I could really control. I wasn't really stupid, well I was, but I knew how to hide it. I put dishes in the sink, threw food in the trash, and I hid my weight loss really well.

Returning for my sixth year was especially hard. The immense amount of food that is at the feasts was almost unbearable. So I began to study through meals, I told everyone that I had to read up on healing magic for the final battle. They were suspicious, but when they checked up on me in the library, there I was, reading away.

A little later in the year I noticed that Ron and I were beginning to spend less and less time together; whilst he began to spend more time with Lavender Brown. I honestly didn't blame him, I was a cow. But the day he broke up with me still crushed me. We haven't spoken since. My relationship with Harry became strained after that.

I stayed home the summer after sixth year, alone. My mother was now working all hours of the day to pay the bills that took her _and_ my father to pay. We didn't have money like we used to. I was glad that I still had money in my vault at Gringotts, and that my mother couldn't touch it. She had followed in my father's footsteps and began to drink. My life was spiraling out of control, but I couldn't tell any of my friends what was going on. I didn't want anyone to worry about Hermione when there were bills and Dark Lords to deal with. I suffered in silence.

Now I'm sitting on the Hogwart's Express, on my way to my last year of school.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the compartment with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She was reading a book on magical plants and their healing properties. Ginny was just staring out the window, and Ron and Harry were talking.

"You're really taking this healing magic stuff seriously aren't you?" Ron inquired, and received a cold nod from Hermione.

"I'm sure if you asked Poppy she'd help you." Ginny chipped in. "That is if you can get a word in while she is trying to 'shoo' you out of the room."

Hermione nodded again. She had been reading the same paragraph for the last ten minutes. She couldn't concentrate. She was getting dizzy from the lack of adequate nutrition.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The woman with the trolley full of sweets asked.

Ron leapt to his feet and grabbed all that he could afford falling into his seat and biting into a half opened chocolate frog.

"You want anything Hermione?" Harry asked her. "My treat."

"No thanks, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I had take-away before I got on the train."

Harry nodded while everyone got their treats and settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

As they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they shared a carriage with Neville and Luna, and made their way to the castle. Before the huge welcoming feast, they first years were sorted; eight for Hufflepuff, three for Slytherin, six for Ravenclaw, and five for Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore gave his usual epic speech about inter-house unity and being courageous in the face of evil; then the feast came. Hermione was beginning to earn strange looks from Ron and Harry for not digging in as voraciously as they were.

"Why aren't you eating Hermione?" Ginny questioned. "The food's great, better than last year actually."

"I'm not hungry." She explained. "I told you that I ate take away before I got on the train."

"That was hours ago!" Ron exclaimed.

"But I'm still not hungry." Hermione retorted "Because I am not a human garbage disposal like you, Ronald."

"What in bloody hell is a garbage disposal?"

After rolling her eyes, Hermione grabbed her bag and got up from the table. "I'm going to the library."

Harry and Ginny glared at Ron for a moment, before continuing their own meals.

* * *

Hermione walked into the library, it was peaceful inside. And empty of students because of the feast. She gathered some Advanced Potions books from the shelves and settled down to a desk to read.

She was reading about the properties of Antimony in shapeshifting potions, when Ginny wandered to the library to check on her.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled when Hermione looked up at her, "I'm sorry about Ron, he acts like mum so much it's not right."

"I know." Hermione laughed. "I always knew Ron was just a woman at heart."

They laughed together.

"Seriously though," Ginny looked Hermione in the eyes. "Are you alright? Do you need to talk about anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Hermione replied with a tight smile, "Thanks though, but I just really need to study. I do have to deal with Snape tomorrow, and I guarantee he'll have a quiz over stuff that wasn't in the textbook that he assigned."

"Okay, well I'll let you get back to that then." Ginny waved goodbye and left the library.

Hermione continued to study for about an hour before she was interrupted again. And this time it was a less pleasant guest than before. Draco Malfoy had chosen to interrupt the sanctity of her library time, and she was mad.

"Hello mudblood!" Draco said in a cheery voice that sounded more creepy than anything, "How was your summer?"

"It was spectacular." She looked up from her notes and glared. "Because I didn't have to see you."

"Well that's a little harsh." He mocked hurt and continued. "We both know that I'm perfectly fine to look at…you on the other hand…Well let's just say that if I were ever to lower myself to a mudblood, I'd rather it be Justin Finch-Fletchley than you."

Hermione was slightly hurt, but she controlled herself. "I always knew you had homosexual tendencies. Tell me: Are you the broom, or the broom cupboard?"

"Well, well, well Mudblood Granger, that's quite a tongue there." Draco smirked at her, "Too bad you couldn't use it for something a little more useful than licking sweetie wrappers, love."

Hermione was fed up; she was about to either cry or cut his throat with a rather dull and rusty knife. She looked down at her book and continued to study.

"Well if you could use your mouth for something other than insults and kissing Voldemort's ass, maybe you'll get somewhere in life besides Azkaban or the cemetery."

He was very quiet before he spoke again. "You don't know anything." And he left.

She felt a pang of regret as he left, because she heard the pain in his voice. Something had happened, and she wondered what for a moment before she realized it was Malfoy, and it was probably nothing more than the death of his pet ferret.

Hermione tried to study after that, but couldn't concentrate properly so, after checking the books out she made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When she got to the portrait, the Fat Lady gave her a look.

"Why are you here dear, has something happened?" The portrait asked her quickly, a worried expression on her face.

"This is my house…" Hermione gave her a confused look. She had, after all, been staying in this tower for the last six years of her Hogwarts' life.

"No, dear. Well I mean yes it is your house, but you don't sleep here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know that the Head Boy and Girl get their own tower this year? It was said after the feast. Congratulations, by the way, as your house portrait, I am very proud of you! However, I do feel quite bad that you have to share your responsibilities with…err...what is it they call him…a ferret boy. Is he really a ferret, or an Animagus? I mean he looks a bit like a ferret, but anyways. You have my condolences, of course I'm not sure why. All I heard this evening was 'Poor Hermione has to share her brand new tower with ferret boy.' But yes, you should go talk to McGonagall about the location of your tower."

Hermione was a little too stunned to move. "I'm sharing my tower with Draco Malfoy?" She asked the portrait quietly, looking down at her feet for a second.

"Yes, dear." The Fat Lady replied and then left her portrait. Years of experience told her that this was not going to go well.

"Right, this must be a mistake, or Dumbledore has finally went senile." Hermione whispered as she stormed away.

She was not really mad. No, not mad at all, Furious was the word; a burning, intense anger from the bowels of hell filled the small girl. She was furious at Dumbledore for placing her in the same tower as her arch nemesis. The ferret boy, extraordinaire would now make her last year at Hogwarts more hell than it was already going to be. Why Dumbledore would do this to her, she had no clue. Like she didn't have enough stress in her life already, he had to add to it. She fumed silently as she made her way to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Professor, may I ask why Professor Dumbledore has gone loony and put me in a tower with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you are upset, but I will not tolerate talk of the Headmaster like that." The Professor scolded.

"It is quite all right, Minerva." The Headmaster smiled as he walked in the door, "Miss Granger is rightly angry. Although the reason that I put her with Mr. Malfoy was explained after the feast, which she was in the library for."

Professor Dumbledore continued, "The reason, Miss Granger, that I placed you with Mr. Malfoy, is because I believe that the two of you will be good for the school. You both are excellent students, and the fact that you two are, how should I put this… mortal enemies, it will be good to promote house unity. There are rules, however. You two will not be permitted to fight, magically or otherwise; both of you must work together on the patrol schedules; you both must set a good example for the student body. These are some additional rules to the rules already in place at Hogwarts, and I expect you both to follow them. The Head Tower entrance is the portrait of Ari on the fourth floor. The password is 'beetle eyes'. Please enjoy your night Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and left. She wasn't happy that she would have to share her personal space with Malfoy, but she was satisfied with the reason. At least he would not wonder why she didn't walk down to eat with him, and they wouldn't have to share a loo. Merlin help the poor girl if she had to share a bathroom with Malfoy, it would have been the end of her.

_**

* * *

Draco's Point of View**_

Currently I'm awaiting a reply owl from my father about this current situation. The old coot must really be off his rocker if he thinks I'm going to share quarters with the mudblood all year. I won't stand for it. There's my father's owl, finally.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_Your father is currently out of the country on business. However, I understand your situation, but there is nothing we can do. I am very sorry. The war is almost upon us, and your father is making arrangements for us to flee. He plans to leave his current 'boss' and find a more peaceful career It's been going on for a while, and you were kept out of it for your own safety. _

_I want you to know that when you were little and we taught you those horrible dark magic lessons, and the 'rules', that we were doing that to keep you safe. If your father had not gained employment by his current 'boss', then we would have been considered 'blood traitors' and we would have been murdered. I love you, son. No matter what happens._

_If you can, please try to look over the horrible prejudices that we have make you think were right. Treat the girl with respect, she deserves it. Your father and I are so sorry for what we've done, and we're going to try and fix it._

_I have an appointment with some people who can help us through the tough times ahead. Please take care and be a good boy._

_Lovingly,_

_Your Mother._

What on earth was she talking about? I thought my father loved working with his 'boss'. I mean he never really talked about it. Maybe he did hate it. He always drank more after a mission. Maybe I was gone so much, I simply missed it.

But me, be nice to the Mudblood Granger?

I don't think I'd be nice to her if she was a Pureblood.

* * *

Hermione entered the common room to find it empty, and amazingly nice. Dark wooden floors, an ornate area rug with the Hogwarts Crest on it, two black couches with an oak coffee table in between them. On the other side of the room there were two bookshelves full of books, and a worktable with an inkwell and oil lamp. She felt at home here.

"Look at what the cat dragged in." Hermione heard Draco say as he descended the stairs from his room.

"Yeah, she must've dragged in a ferret." She replied angrily and started up her own stairs.

"Funny, Granger." He sneered at her and sat on one of the black couches.

Hermione continued up the stairs and to her room. It wasn't anything special. It had the basic four-poster bed, with red and gold Gryffindor colours. It did have a work desk, and a nice chest of drawers.

She walked to her trunk and pulled out a copy of Hogwarts: A History, well a notebook that was charmed to look like a copy of it and a muggle scale from the very bottom of her trunk. She quickly stripped and stood on the scale.

_43 Kilos_ She thought as she dated a new page in the notebook, _Better than yesterday, but still not good enough._

She finished writing down her stats and thoughts for the day. She sighed and put the tools away and made her way to the bathroom adjacent to her room. Hermione was glad that she and Malfoy didn't have to share a bathroom. What madness would ensue!

* * *

Ginny sat in the overstuffed armchair by the fire in the common room, talking to Ron and Harry about Quidditch strategy. She needed to figure out how to beat Parkinson, the Slytherin team's newest chaser.

"Just try to practice a bit more, mostly on speed." Harry told her. "Ron needs to work on his hand-eye coordination…obviously."

"How can I have better speed if I can't afford a new broom?" Ginny replied curiously.

"I have no idea." Harry looked off for a moment. "I'll think of something."

Ginny nodded and yawned, "I'm going off to bed, and you two should head there, as well."

They nodded and she walked up the stairs to her dormitory, and to sleep.

* * *

"This is a N.E.W.T. level Potions class." Professor Snape announced as class began. "Therefore, you will all be expected to perform excellently. You will not have partners this year; everyone will work alone, so you are very much responsible for your own grade. We will be working with difficult and volatile potions. This means that paying attention will be important." He gave a pointed look at Ron and Neville. "You will not act like children in this class. Now, today we will be brewing the Veritaserum potion. Don't get excited, we won't be testing it in class. After you finish brewing it, collect some in a vial and then dispose of the rest. If you are caught smuggling any out, you will be in trouble with the Headmaster, as well as the Ministry of Magic. Begin."

Professor Snape waved his wand and the ingredients appeared on the blackboard in the front of the class. Hermione began to brew it straight away, adding each ingredient at the exact right time. She was about to add the angelica when she suddenly her vision blurred and with a light thud she fell to the ground. Ron rushed over and roused her.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hmm…nothing…I tripped." Hermione replied shaking her head and standing back up. Ron gave her a look. "I'm fine, get back to your potion, now."

Ron gave up and went back to his potion, giving Hermione looks every couple of minutes. By the end of class, everyone had finished their potions. Only two of the students managed to mess theirs up beyond repair. That would be Neville and a Ravenclaw student named Anaye.

"Miss Granger, stay after class, we need to have words." Professor Snape told her before he dismissed the rest of them. Once the rest of the students were gone, he closed the door and continued."I need to discuss Mr. Malfoy with you."

"Sir, I'm not comfortable talking about someone when they aren't present." Hermione replied, even if it was Malfoy.

"I assure you that I'll be the one talking about him." He looked around and cast a silencing spell on the door. "This is Order business, and it cannot leave this room, do you understand me. Potter, Weasley, no one can know this except Dumbledore, you, and myself. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, has come to me with a request. She has alerted me that Lucius is planning to leave the side of Lord Voldemort, in order to protect his family. This means that Draco will not be safe at Hogwarts for very long. As an Order member, and as a colleague, I am asking you to help me protect young Malfoy. Don't let him alone with other Slytherins after this coming weekend. That is when Narcissa and Lucius will flee to France."

"Sir, if I may ask, why are they in danger?" Hermione inquired quietly, she didn't want to protect Malfoy, but if it were a duty given to her, well then she would do it.

Professor Snape sighed sadly. "The dark lord is…disappointed that Draco is choosing not to pursue a career with the Death Eater's, and has chosen to…" He trailed off and looked away from his student. "He's chosen to use Narcissa as a ….as a concubine for his spawn. She blatantly refused, as did Lucius. Now the Dark Lord is furious with the whole Malfoy clan. Even as Draco's godfather, I cannot protect Draco all the time, seeing as I am still a 'faithful death eater', so I am charging you with this task. Will you please do this for me, Miss Granger?"

"I will." She accepted it grudgingly. She obviously didn't need anymore stress, least of all protecting a person that she detested. "Am I to tell Draco this?"

"No, I expect he'll be receiving a letter from his mother soon. He'll know." The Professor sat at his desk, getting ready for his next class. "And thank you Miss Granger. It's odd for me to say that to you, I know. But I am very grateful for this favour."

"It's no problem, professor." She smiled weakly at him before she left, and she could almost swear she saw him smile back.

She shook her head and made her way to Transfiguration, during which she didn't pay attention as much as usual. She had entirely too much on her metaphorical plate.

* * *

Better, worse? Let me know with a review. Hope you all enjoy the ride.

Tea Cakes and Fan Fiction,

Kaley


	2. Disappearances and Dinner

**Teach Me Perfection**

**Chapter Two****: Disappearances and Dinner**

Author's Note:

Here's the revised, and added to, chapter two of this story. Notice they're all going to have chapter titles. I believe it gives an element to the story. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Tea Cakes and Fanfiction

Kaley

**

* * *

**

_**The following Friday  
**__**Hermione's Point of View**_

Three laps down, and I can fit one more in before I have to go shower and get ready for classes. Excellent. I started running again, after I checked the charmed watch that Mr. Weasley gave me. His weird obsession with muggle technology had finally come in handy. Wizard watches are expensive and regular muggle watches don't work at Hogwarts.

I am so relieved that it's Friday. That means that tomorrow I can sleep in and think about everything that is going completely crazy in my life. The Draco situation, for instance, is a tough one to try to think about. Honestly, I didn't really know what to do. If an angry Slytherin walked up to me and demanded that I release Draco to them at wand point, what was I going to say?

"Oh Snape said no, now that will be ten house points and a detention."

Obviously, if they wanted to hurt him they would find a way. Although, I guess Snape wouldn't have charged me with a task unless he thought I was up to it. I think he picked me because of compassion. I do have an overwhelming need to help those in need. I'm probably the only person, our age anyway, that would actually _protect_ Draco instead of being like 'Oh yeah, he got cursed, couldn't get there in time, my foul.'

I ignored all the things running through my head as I round the lake again and then proceeded to run towards Hogwarts, people would be filing into the halls soon. I don't really need the questions that early in the day. Actually, if you think about it, anyone who was going to be involved in the war needed to get some exercise. I understand we're wizards and witches, but that won't keep you from being winded as one of Voldemort's lackeys or a vampire is chasing you.

As I made my way back into the tower, I found Draco sitting on one of the couches, holding a letter, His mum must have written him earlier than I expected.

"Malfoy, before you go insane, it was _not_ my idea." I said quickly, even though I had no idea if he was going to yell at me or cry. "Snape held me back after Potions and told me it was my charge as a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

It was about two minutes before he spoke.

"Two questions: One, what exactly does this mean?" He then gave me a once over. "And two, where have you been that you are dressed like that?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I don't know. The only thing I really know is that I cannot leave you alone after this weekend." He looked at me with one of those 'are-you-serious' looks and I gave my own 'of-course-I-am-serious-you-dolt' look in return. "And secondly, I was out running. Training, you know, stay in shape for the battle and whatnot."

I thought that was a satisfactory excuse; at least, he nodded as if he bought it. I took that as my cue to go and have a shower. When I came down, dressed and ready for Charms class, he was gone. No doubt trying to avoid me while he still could. Oh well, its welcome because on Monday we have to spend all of our free time together. I sighed and looked at my watch. I still had fifteen minutes until class, so I took out my essay on the advances on levitation charms and checked it over one last time before making my way there.

* * *

Narcissa was enjoying one last tea in her parlour with a new friend: her niece, Nymphadora Tonks. Her estranged sister's daughter was helping arrange the move to France. Lucius had told Narcissa to contact Andromeda after the last meeting his family had with the Dark Lord. They were expected back, Draco accompanying them, on Monday for an answer to his _question_.

"So, you have no qualms about your son staying at Hogwarts then?" Tonks asked, sipping her tea.

"Absolutely not." Narcissa smiled. "No matter how safe we may be, I can guarantee that Draco will be safe at Hogwarts. I trust the Order, Dumbledore, and Miss Granger with my son's safety. I think it's important for him to complete his education as normally as possible, and besides Beauxbatons Academy doesn't accept male students."

"I'm glad you trust us," Tonks smiled at her aunt "You know that you will not be able to see or correspond to him without giving up your location, correct?"

It took a moment but she nodded, her smile faltering. "It is for the best, I am sure."

Tonks nodded.

"If there is anything - any letters or packages - that you would like to get to Draco before your departure, you can give them to me, and I will ensure they get to him."

Narcissa nodded and excused herself for a moment, then returned with an aged photograph.

It was of Draco's first birthday. Narcissa and Lucius were holding hands as Draco was flitting about on his training broom. Everyone was so happy and bright; it was beautiful. Lucius had a smile, a real actual smile, that Tonk's doubted anyone had seen in ages.

"That was taken after Voldemort disappeared." Narcissa's eyes began to tear. "When we thought we were free. That was two weeks before Lucius was arrested, thanks to Igor Karkaroff."

"I'm sorry." Tonks said, reaching out and taking Narcissa's hand.

"But, as you see now, everything is being set right. Lucius returned last night and we will depart for France shortly. The Daily Prophet will no doubt have some extravagant story; we were murdered in our sleep by angry unicorns or some such ridiculous thing."

They laughed lightly together.

"Make sure that Draco knows we love him, and make sure he gets that picture. And please," Narcissa reached under the table and retrieved a gift wrapped book with a note attached, "make sure that Miss Granger, receives this gift along with the note."

Tonks laughed. "I'm sure she will love it. I have to go now, auntie." She stood to hug the older woman. "It is nice to have an aunt now, i'm glad it was you who decided to come to us, I don't think Bellatrix is a hugger."

Narcissa laughed and shook her head. "Not even when we were children, she was an odd one from the start."

They bid their farewells and Narcissa went back to her parlour and Tonks back to Order Headquarters.

* * *

_**Hermion**__**e's Point of View**_

When I returned to the common room after classes, there were two packages on the coffee table: a small, thin one addressed to Draco and the other to me. I handed Draco his as he walked in a few moments after me. He opened it and a look of both remorse and of lost happiness overtook his face before he turned and retreated to his room for the evening. I pondered whether or not to ask him later what his gift was.

I removed the letter from mine and found that it was from Draco's mother, Narcissa. I set the package down and opened the letter.

_To Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_You have my deepest thanks and respect, as well as my husband's. You have no idea how much we appreciate that you will be guarding our son. _

_You need to understand our position; had we not served under Voldemort, he would have killed me while I was pregnant with Draco. Lucius gave up his innocence and happiness for his family. We now have reached the end of our limit. Voldemort had demanded, and I say that rather than requested because he asked upon threat of death, that I become his concubine. I will not explain it; I am sure, as bri__ght as you are, you know what that means. _

_Lucius and I have decided to leave the Dark Lord's service. That is why we contacted the Order of the Phoenix, and also why we are fleeing. We will be leaving at midnight, this coming Saturday. The following day, you will read in the paper that the Malfoy family has disappeared and abandoned their child into the care of Hogwarts to save themselves._

_I assure you, this is incorrect. My husband and I love our son with all of our hearts. That is why we are leaving him to finish school, and not forcing him to come with us; he would be safer there than with us, regardless.__ I think you'll agree that a child's education is of the utmost importance._

_Now, my dear, the gift I am giving you is a book: one of the very first editions of _Hogwarts: A History -_ your favourite book, I hear. It was given to me by a dear friend, and I hope that you can fully appreciate it. _

_Please take caution and be very careful. We live in dark times, but the light will win. That's how the muggle movies go is it not? The good guys always beat the bad ones, right? I certainly hope so. Thank you so much for being there for my family, it is a mother's __greatest comfort to know her child is safe._

_Mrs. Narcissa E. Malfoy_

A small well of tears broke forth as I finished reading, and it was with some difficulty that I forced them to stop. It touched me that she trusted me, a Muggle-born, with the protection of her only son. I loved the book. It was so beautiful. Though I didn't want to, I needed to face the Great Hall, or people would notice that I wasn't eating. Maybe a few bites of chicken and an apple...

"Malfoy!" I yelled so that he can hear me. "I'm going to dinner."

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the table with Ron and Harry when Hermione arrived. She wasn't eating just stabbing her fish with her fork angrily. Everyone sitting around her was giving her strange looks.

"What's the matter, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Ginny looked up in time to see Hermione sitting down. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hello." She replied, gathering a minuscule amount of food onto her plate.

"If nothing is wrong, then why aren't you eating?"

"Because, M_um,_" Ginny replied dryly, "I am not hungry."

She got up and stormed out of the Hall. Harry broke away from his argument with Cormac McClaggen about Quidditch strategy to glare at Ron before getting up and following her out of the Hall.

"Way to go, Ronald." Hermione glared at him before grabbing an apple and heading out after them, with no intention of going to see what the matter was. She'd found her excuse for the day. Beside's watching Ron eat made her sick anyway.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry called as he rushed out onto the grounds to find her sitting under a tree next to the school.

"Harry." She looked up, her face tear-streaked. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I've just been really stressed out with everything."

"Ron is a prat." Harry looked at her and smiled. "Everyone knows being in his company is not good if you're stressed out."

Ginny laughed.

"Come back in and finish dinner." Harry held out his hand for her to take and she did. They walked back into the Great Hall hand in hand, finishing dinner without another word to Ron.

* * *

_**Sunday**_

_**Malfoy Family Disappears Late Last Night**_

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have disappeared from both Muggle and Wizarding England, as reported by an anonymous insider. However, their son Draco Malfoy still remains at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A search of the Malfoy Estate has left no indication of a struggle, so it is assumed that the couple have fled the country and abandoned their son. The truth in this theory is still being debated. Some suspect foul play. Story continued on page 4...__  
_

The Daily Prophet's story about the Malfoy family became exceedingly popular. The Slytherins, however, did not buy the story about the Malfoys 'abandoning' their son. They knew why they had left, and they weren't very happy about it.

"Hey, Malfoy." Theodore Nott shouted while Draco and Hermione were walking back to their tower after lunch. "You had better watch yourself, mummy and daddy aren't around to protect you anymore."

Draco glared, but it was Hermione who responded. "I think that will be twenty points from Slytherin for threatening a Head student."

"Oh, well now you're letting the mudblood fight all your battles for you?" The boy laughed out loud. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Hermione was about to speak again, but Draco beat her to it. "That will be ten points from Slytherin for insulting a Head student, Nott. I strongly suggest you return to your common room, now."

Nott glared, but turned and walked back the way he had come. Hermione looked up at Draco, who was glaring angrily at Nott.

Hermione was shocked. Draco Malfoy actually stood up for her.

"Don't get used to it, Granger." He started toward the common room again. "I only did that because I hate the arse."

"Thank Merlin. I thought you were actually becoming a person."

Hermione was sitting in the Library during dinner when Malfoy walked over to the table where she was reading.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" He asked her in an undertone.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied, marking her page and setting her book down. "But I ate earlier, and I'm not hungry. So why aren't _you_ at dinner?"

"And get my food poisoned by a load of angry death eater children?" He rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not. I figured I would come here and work on the essay that Flitwick gave us on Cushioning Charms."

She nodded and returned to writing in her copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' - the one that wasn't really a book, but a journal. Draco looked at her quizzically before getting up to find books for his project.

"What was the gift your mother gave you?" Hermione asked hastily when he sat back down. "It probably isn't any of my business, but I was curious."

He looked at her for a moment before returning to his paper.

"You're right, Granger, it isn't any of your business."

_**

* * *

Hermione**__**'s Point of View**_

So from now until the war, or at least the end of the school year, I have to be Malfoy's little bodyguard. I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but I underestimated the annoyance it would impose on my life. I have been waiting on Malfoy for the past half an hour and we only have fifteen minutes to get all the way to Potions. He takes longer than any girl I've ever met, and I used to bunk with Lavender and Parvati.

"Malfoy, get your arse down here now!" I yell angrily, tapping my foot. I was tired, and I did _not_ need this. "We're going to be late for potions."

"All right, all right." he said, coming down the stairs. "Don't get your knickers in a knot, Granger."

"You would think, Malfoy that since you are just _so bloody proud_ of being a wizard that you would use magic to get ready in the morning." I glared at him as we both grabbed our bags and clambered through the portrait hole to head down to potions.

"Granger, magic couldn't make me look this good." He smirked at me. "I am like a fine piece of art."

I glare at him. "Yeah, you are exactly like that painting... _The Scream_, I believe it's called?" I commented sarcastically.

He glared back at me, but couldn't retort, because we had reached Potions. 


	3. Puking Pastilles Are A Health Hazard

**Teach Me Perfection  
Chapter Three: Puking Pastilles Are A Health Hazard**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey there, again. This is the updated version of this chapter. Slightly lengthened and fixed up a lot more. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Tea Cakes and Fan Fiction**

**Kaley  
**

* * *

Hermione walked down the staircase and into the common room. "Malfoy, I'm off to the library." She told him, wondering if he'd like to go so that he didn't have to stay stuck up in the tower by himself.  
"You are telling me this why, exactly?" He questioned, peering over his essay with a look, wondering why he would care what she did.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She replied, exasperatedly. "So you're not stuck up here, bored all evening. You can't leave by yourself, its not safe."

"I'm perfectly fine here, Granger." Draco went back to his essay, he'd rather be alone than with Granger anyway. He'd be spending enough time in her company.

"Alright then, I'll be back later." Hermione said and then walked out of the portrait and down the grand staircase towards the library. She was going to look up some things for her Ancient Runes class, and then hopefully get her charms work done. That was the plan, anyway.

* * *

To clarify, Draco Malfoy was definitely not worried about Hermione Granger. Not directly, anyway. More like, if anything happened to her, after he let her go off on her own, the blame would probably put on him. The reality hit him that maybe it was his job to protect her, like it was now her job to protect him. This is why Draco was on his knees in front of the fire place, doing something he never thought he would have to do.

"Gryffindor Common Room." He spoke clearly as he through the bit of floo powder into the fire. Once it turned green, he poked his head through.

"Oi! Anyone there seen Granger?"

"Malfoy!" A female voice, paired with red hair, it was clearly the Weasley girl. "What are you doing in the Gryffindor fire place? Have you gone nutters?"

"Shut it, girl-weasel." Draco replied hastily. "Is Granger there?"

"I would tell you to be more polite, but I know who I'm talking to." Ginny replied. "As a matter of fact, no I haven't seen Hermione since this afternoon in the Transfiguration corridor, why?"

"She ran off to the library to study, and hasn't come back yet." Draco answered. "Can you go and find her? I'm not permitted to leave the tower after curfew."

"And I am?"

"As Head Boy, I give you express permission to go and find the Head Girl and tell her to get her arse back to our dormitory."

"Why are you so concerned about her?"

"I am not concerned about her. More like, I don't want to be blamed for the disappearance of Hermione Granger. She is Head Girl and I'm Head Boy, and as such we are sort of responsible for each other. I'm saving my own arse here, Weasley. The only concern is for my name."

"I see." Ginny sighed and there was a moment of silence before she went on. "Fine, I will go and find Hermione. Go to bed, Malfoy, you need your beauty rest."

The floo went out and Draco sat back down on the sofa in the Head Common Room. He would wait until she arrived back from wherever in Merlin's pants she was, and then he would give her hell for staying out so late, in a library no less. The girl had to be utterly crazy for books to entertain her that long.

* * *

Ginny had snatched the Marauder's Map from Harry's bedside, and had walked angrily out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Who was Malfoy to ask for her help? And if she could leave with his permission, how could he not be able to leave. He was the Head Boy of the school. Of course, that didn't make him any less lazy, and it was Malfoy.

Bloody git. She thought as she made her way to the grand staircase.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, and tapped the parchment with her wand. Scanning the Map, she saw that Hermione was in the loo, and not in the library. She made her way to the third floor girls' lavatory.

"Malfoy flooed the Gryffindor common room of all places looki -" Ginny was saying as she entered the girl's lavatory, but stopped when she saw Hermione's legs on the floor, protruding out from under one of the stalls. She rushed over to her friend. "HERMIONE!"

Ginny roused Hermione and helped her sit up on the floor, and with a sideways glance, noticed vomit in the bowl. Hermione coughed a little and stood up. She shook her head a little to clear out all the fogginess. Internally, the older girl was freaking out. She should not have overdone it to the point where she was found like this.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is wrong?" Ginny was angry and confused. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Hermione looked shocked. She put her hand over her eyes and wiped them, searching for an excuse for her condition. "Damn puking pastilles. I had some in my bag, for Malfoy you know… as a prank. I took them out of the proper package and into a baggie. I must've thought that they were sweets I brought from home. I'm dehydrated, is all, I just need some water."

Ginny looked at her sceptically. "You should never take their products out of their packaging, they do look quite tasty after all. Are you sure you're going to be okay? "

"I'm perfectly fine, Ginny." Hermione insisted, standing up and brushing off her robes. "I'm going to go back to my common room and try to get some sleep before classes tomorrow. You need to get back before Filch catches you."

"I don't need to worry about Filch." Ginny replied with a small smile. "Malfoy gave me express permission to 'find the head girl and tell her to get her arse back to the dormitory'."

"Did he really?" Hermione laughed. She was quite glad for a change of subject as they walked back towards their respective common rooms. "Prat probably thinks he'll be blamed for my disappearance."

"Yeah, he said that it would be his responsibility if anything happened to you. Very chivalrous actually, if you leave out the fact that he was just doing it to save his own skin."

They were still laughing as they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, but Ginny gave Hermione a worried look. "Are you sure that you're alright, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Ginny." Hermione replied and said goodnight to Ginny. As she made her way back to her own tower, she thought about how lucky she was to come up with an excuse that quick. She couldn't have another close call like that, and if it had been anyone but Ginny, she knew that would not have worked.

As she said the password to Ari, she could almost feel the anger radiating off of Malfoy.

"Where in the ruddy hell have you been, Granger? I've been up all night thinking you'd been carted off to one of the Dark Lord's torture facilities. For Merlin's sake, is the library so impossible to leave? I should have gone with you, at least then we could all be asleep at a decent hour and I wouldn't have had to floo the mini Weasel and ask her for help to find you. Bloody wench, do you have any idea what could've happened to you being out this late? Bloody hell, Granger!"

Hermione listened to him, vaguely reminded of Mrs. Weasley ranting angrily. "I was in the loo. I fell ill and passed out. Calm down. Now we can go to bed and we have free period first class, so we can sleep in. See, no worries."

Draco continued to glare at her. "Fell ill? What was wrong? Are you contagious?"

"I accidentally ate some Weasley products. They made me sick, I'm all better now. Are you finished with the third degree now? I'd like to get some sleep in a bed, instead of the floor, you know." Hermione said quietly, she was still so tired.

"Fine, whatever."

"Night, Malfoy." Hermione said as she climbed the stairs to her room.

"Night, Granger," he replied after she closed her door; then he retired to his own room for the rest of the night. Women were going to be the death of the poor boy, he was sure of it.

* * *

Hermione exited the shower and stood on her Muggle scales. Her disguised notebook lay open on the counter with a quill next to it. She had recorded her binge: Three pieces of apple pie, one large piece of chicken, two glasses of Butterbeer, crisps, and two pieces of treacle tart. She also recorded the fact that she passed out. She shook her head at her idiocy, telling herself that she needed to be more careful about where she did her 'business'.

She looked down at the scale. 41 kilos. She grimaced. No doubt I could have made it to 40 if I hadn't mucked it all up. Nothing at all tomorrow.

She recorded all of this in her book before returning to her bedroom to dress for bed. She slipped on an extra large Muggle t-shirt that hung on her like a circus tent, and slid underneath the large, crimson comforter before falling into a fitful night of sleep.

* * *

Classes passed without much incident, unless she counted the fact that Snape looked as if he had washed his hair. Aside from that, it was a very boring day. After classes ended Hermione was sitting at the desk of her room studying Ancient Runes, taking notes as she went. Twenty minutes ago the house elf that Dumbledore ordered to bring their meals was nearly crying because Hermione told him that she was not hungry. Hermione apologized in earnest and told the poor creature it was not his fault and he left, sniffling.

"Hey Granger!" She heard from outside her door. "That Weasley girl wants to see you."

Hermione looked at the door, and then around her room. Her disguised journal sat open on her bed; her muggle scale lay visible in the doorway to her bathroom; and her discarded breakfast could be seen in the trash bin.

"…Er… sure, just tell her to come up." Hermione replied, getting up and stuffing her journal and scale under the bed. She just covered the food with papers just in time to see Ginny come through the door.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Ginny asked as she took a seat in one of the spare chairs in Hermione's room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione replied with a smile. "Thanks, but why did you come here?"

"Well, you never seem to have time to come visit me, or Ron and Harry for that matter."

"Oh." Hermione sighed, feeling a twinge of guilt in her stomach for ignoring her friends. "I'm sorry. I've had a lot of homework, and with my Head duties, I don't have time to myself anymore."

"I understand. Hey, would you happen to know any spells to help me out with my broom speed for the next Quidditch match? I can't seem to get any faster no matter how hard I train."

"Ginny, you know that use of magic during a Quidditch match strictly against the law. If you were to use magic and get caught, then you could actually be expelled." Hermione replied in a disapproving voice. How could Ginny even ask for something like that.

Ginny sighed.

"Listen, I've got a lot of work to do, so you should get going. Just practice, Gin, and you'll get better eventually." Hermione smiled at her friend and walked her to the portrait.

"What did the mini Weasel want?" Draco asked, looking up from his meal on the coffee table.

"Nothing really important, she asked if I knew anyway to help her with Quidditch. I don't have much advice for her considering I don't play or really even follow the sport. I'm a horrible flier." Hermione replied sullenly. The one thing that trumped her knowledge, she wasn't scared to fly really, she just preferred other methods of magical transportation.

"Oh, good to know then. If we have to make an escape by broom, I take the lead on that one." Draco noted out loud. Hermione laughed slightly before returning upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke earlier than usual and dressed to go for her morning run. When she entered the common room she was shocked to see Draco asleep on the couch with a book in his hand, and his nearly finished Arithmancy essay on the table.

She shook him lightly and he woke up, glaring at her.

"Granger, now I understand you're supposed to be keeping an eye on me, but watching me sleep in my room is a bit much." Draco said, wondering why the girl was in his sleeping quarters. "Kindly take yourself away."

"As a matter of fact, you fell asleep on the couch." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I was trying to be nice and woke you to tell you to get some sleep in your own bed. It's only five."

"Why are you up, then?" Draco replied, getting up and stretching a little, folding up the small throw blanket he was covered up with.

"I am going for a run, not that it's any of your business." Hermione started walking towards the portrait.

"Alright then." He climbed the steps to his own room, looking forward to sleeping in his own bed instead of the couch. They were comfy to sit on, but sleeping in them was actually quite painful. "Oh and make sure you, you know, come back when your done."

She made a face before she exited the tower. Draco sluggishly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. At least Granger is good for something other than being a human textbook, he thought before drifting off to sleep in his comfy bed. This is much better than the bloody couch.

* * *

Hermione returned from her run extremely tired and late. As she made her way back to the castle she earned odd looks from the early rising students and teachers. Normally she had already showered and was dressed in normal wizarding wear by now. Groaning as she entered her portrait hole, she saw Malfoy eating his toast and eggs and reading, pretty much ready to go to class.

"Bath," she said quickly before running upstairs to run a hot, quick bath. The steaming, lavender-scented bathwater was so relaxing, however, that she immediately fell asleep.

**_Forty Minutes Later_**

"Granger!" Malfoy was banging on Hermione's bedroom door to no avail, it had been about ten minutes and she still would not answer it. "I swear on Merlin's pants that if you do not open this door I will, then I will drag you out by your bushy little head!"

Still no answer. Draco, fed up with waiting, opened her bedroom door and found that her bathroom door was slightly open. He saw steam and smelled the scented bubbles from the tap. He knocked on the door as he opened it, a hand over his eyes to keep from seeing Granger in her skivvies.

"Granger, what in the ruddy hell are you doing in here?" When there was no answer, he opened his fingers slightly to peek before dropping his hand completely at the sight of Hermione sleeping in the tub, thankfully concealed by the bubbles.

Seeing an opportunity that could not be ignored, he decided to be evil. He took a glass from the counter top and filled it with ice cold water from the tap, then walked over and poured it straight into Hermione's face. Her reaction was immediate. Her eyes flew open and she through herself around the tub, then proceeded to gape at Malfoy for a second as she realized, she was naked in the tub.

"Malfoy, you bloody perverted ferret, get the hell out of my bathroom," Hermione yelled at him angrily, reaching for the towel hanging near the tub. "How dare you just walk in here, like you own the place. No respect, I tell you none at -…"

"Granger, calm down. I only came to make sure that the toilet hadn't sucked you in. Do you realize that you have less than fifteen minutes to get dressed and get the both of us to Charms?" Draco replied, feigning interest in the ornate tiles of the bathroom floor.

Hermione looked at Draco with an exasperated expression. "Malfoy?"

"What?"

"I am nude, and unless you want to see me that way you should leave now."

"Right," he said, embarrassed, but nevertheless stood for another second before turning to leave the bathroom.

Hermione shook her head. No matter who the man was, pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born or just plain muggle, they were all disgusting on the inside.

* * *

I hope the chapters I'm uploading are better than the previous versions. They look a lot better to me, anyways. I decided to do this when I was printing out copies and making corrections anyways, I was like well let's give the people more development and back story when we can. I'm happy the uploader is working for me again, it didn't work for like ages, and it does now. I'm rambling, and I've got loads of work to do. Reviews are lovely!

Kaley


	4. Happy Birthday

_**Teach Me Perfection**_  
_**Chapter Four: Happy Birthday**_

* * *

Author's Note:

Here's the updated version of this chapter, enjoy! Don't forget to review, please. The reviews let me know people actually care.

Tea Cakes and Fanfiction.

Kaley

* * *

Today was probably one of the worst days Hermione Granger has had to suffer through in a long time. Tomorrow was Friday, and she might be excited for the weekend, except it was her birthday. No one would leave her alone about it. Everyone in Gryffindor wanted to throw her a party. She did not want and huge celebration and a lot of people fussing over her, it got annoying really.

She spent her lunch hour, happily, in the Head Tower with Malfoy, who was the only one that did not bug her about the day that followed. She figured it was because he either did not know that it was her birthday, or he just did not care - both of which were perfectly fine with her.

Perhaps she could feign illness tomorrow to prevent the ruckus that would ensue. The problem was that Malfoy would also have to feign illness, which she knew he would not do just for her.

_Tomorrow is going to be the death of me_. Hermione thought, sighing as she tried for the third time to proof read her charms work for tomorrow. She forced herself to concentrate on her homework and forget about tomorrow. She'd have to spend the day faking smiles and pleasantries with people she barely talks to. She'd have to find a way to avoid eating cake, and all the other birthday sweeties.

Free period would be over soon, and she looked at the clock and groaned; it was almost time to go to Herbology. She rolled up her charms essay and set it on the desk with her book and grabbed her things for her next class. Once she was ready she walked down to the common room. Malfoy came walking down the stairs a few moments later and looked at her, he noticed she looked nervous and frustrated.

"Alright there, Granger?" Malfoy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Peachy, just peachy." Hermione replied and he nodded. They left together and made their way to class.

* * *

"So, Granger, I could not help but hear that tomorrow is your birthday." Malfoy stated casually, as they sat in the common room working on the Prefect schedules for the following week. Monotonous work really, because each prefect kept roughly the same patrol times all year round.

"Yep." Hermione sighed, the one person she thought wouldn't care just had to bring it up. She hoped he would just drop it.

Draco smirked. "Come on, Granger, be happy. Presents, cake, attention; what more could you ask for?"

"Anonymity. I don't see the point in celebrating. I don't want to, but I have to or all my friends will think I've gone crazy. I'm not a party person."

"I figured as much." He replied. "Let's finish these schedules up, I've got studying to do."

They finished them in no time, Draco retired to his room to study and relax. Hermione made her way to her bedroom and crashed onto her bed, she pulled her journal out and began to write out her frustrations.

_Tomorrow is my birthday. I'm not excited. Why we celebrate getting older and closer to death is beyond me anyway. I won't eat anything tomorrow, at all. Its Friday, which is going to be Water-Fast day from now on. I have to make up for the other night. I'm going to try to take it easy tomorrow, I can't pass out randomly on my birthday. _

She walked into the bathroom, stripped down to her knickers, and stepped onto the scale. She frowned, but she always frowned while doing this.

Hermione wrote the 39.5 kilos down and looked in the mirror. She noticed that her thighs stopped touching, and jotted it down. Her stomach was slightly concave, but she still saw some fat in places. She wrote down all her observations, and things to work on.

Even if she didn't plan a water fast for tomorrow, there was no way she would be able to eat cake anyways. There were too many fat spots to fix for her to eat cake.

"Hey Granger, is there any way that I could borrow your History of Magic notes?" Hermione heard Draco ask as he knocked on her bedroom door twice, and then opened it.

She turned in horror to look at him through the open bathroom door. She kicked the Muggle scale away, cursing silently as she stubbed her toe. He looked up from his essay and his eyes grew wide when he caught a glimpse of her.

"Oi! Granger! This is why they put locking mechanisms on doors, you know!" Malfoy yelled.

"Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin compels you to want to see me naked all the bloody time?" Hermione yelled from the bathroom her arms covering her chest. "Learn how to wait on a person, and quit barging into my rooms all the time.

He was staring at her body. She was so tiny, she looked fragile and bony. His face contorted into what she must've though was a humoured expression.

"Yes, okay, let's make fun of the fat Mudblood." Hermione sneered at him. "Get the hell out!"

Draco turned to leave, but not before giving her a lingering look and shaking his head. He closed the door behind him and went back to his rooms.

A few moments later, Hermione realized the gigantic mistake she had made. Rule number one of the eating disordered life: _Never let anyone know you think you're fat. They'll lie to you and say you are sick in the brain._

She knew she was sick in the brain, but nobody else needed to know that.

Hermione turned on the shower faucet and let it get ice cold before taking her underwear off and stepping in. She shivered throughout the entire shower, as was her self-dictated punishment for breaking her own rule. She had to figure out how to cover up her mistake.

After dressing she grabbed her History of Magic notes and walked out of her room and down to the common room, where Draco sat, brow furrowed over his History of Magic essay.

"Hey Malfoy…er…sorry I snapped at you." She handed the notes to him, with a sheepish look. "I really do need to start locking my doors more often, it was my fault as much as it was yours."

A moment passed before Draco asked quietly, "You know you're not fat right?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" she said breezily, sitting down on the couch across from him.

"I said, you are not fat," he said clearly and slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

Hermione looked at her hands nervously. "I know. I was making a joke."

_Smooth_, Hermione, a voice in her head criticized. _You realise that if he figures you out, you are completely screwed, right? _

"Oh," was Draco's reply. "Well, you sounded pretty serious in there."

"I have a horrid sense of humour," she lied with a chuckle. Stay calm, don't let him see you sweat. Hermione thought to herself, she kept the calm façade up and he must have bought it because he changed the subject.

"Guess who asked a favour of me today." Draco said with a smirk. She knew that this news couldn't be good, whatever it was. "You'll never believe it."

"Who?" Hermione asked, curiously. Who would she know that would actually ask Draco for anything.

"Potter did." He replied, "He came up to me while you were in the loo between Ancient Runes and Transfiguration and asked if I cared if he had a party for you here. Why he would ask, is beyond me. Even had the gall to ask if I could distract you for a few hours so it could be a surprise."

She let out a breath of relief. There was no way Draco would do something for Harry. "So no party then? Amazing."

"Oh no, there is a party." Draco smirked at her groan. "Only it's the girl-Weasel who gets to distract you, while I stay safe in my room. Then I get to bring the Firewhiskey, to make it a _real_ party."

"Firewhiskey is against the rules." Hermione told him quietly, she could not get drunk at school. She couldn't get drunk around her friends, period. She was afraid she would let something slip.

"It's your birthday, Granger. Lighten up a bit." Draco told her and she nodded and walked wordlessly up to her bedroom, where she fell asleep on top of her covers a little later with a schoolbook on her lap.

* * *

Lavender Brown was exactly the fifteenth person to wish her Happy Birthday since the start of the day, which had been about seven minutes earlier. The first had been - guess who? - Draco Malfoy.

That day was definitely the worst day of her life. She had an excruciating headache thanks to lack of nourishment, and she had to deal with crazy people who believed that she should be happy about being forced to fake smiles and politely say 'thank you'.

Oh, but that certainly ended during her second class. Hermione Granger had never, ever, had romantic feelings towards Professor Severus Snape before he told everyone to 'Please save your exuberance over Miss Granger's birthday for a class where the teacher will not vomit.' She found that was the exact moment when she felt that she wanted to propose marriage to the Potions Master and move away to be cynical in Antarctica with him, killing penguins and such in their spare time.

Yes, she would rather marry Snape and kill penguins then be forced into the cheeriness of the day by insane individuals. Hermione shook her head, erasing those clearly deluded thoughts about the Potions Master, and continued taking the notes about Monkshood that were written on the blackboard.

The rest of her classes, however, were not so great. This was because every other teacher had wished her a happy birthday, and went on to conduct the class in the Wizarding birthday song:

_Happy, happy birthday! Cheering charms abound! Always enjoy your birthday! You never know how long you'll be around!_

Hermione thought that it was very morbid to sing on someone's birthday. And a sudden appreciation swept over her of the Muggle birthday song.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to the Head Tower to face her demise, with Ginny in tow. They had been in the library for the past hour, studying - which she knew, thanks to Draco's warning, had been a farce to let her so-called 'friends' set up the party that she would be forced to endure in a few moments' time.

Ginny and Hermione walked slowly up the last staircase before the portrait to the tower. Hermione whispered the password to Ari, who was smiling widely.

Although she expected it, she still nearly had a heart attack when everyone jumped out and turned on the lights and yelled 'Surprise!'

She smiled in spite of herself when she saw everyone. The guest list was small: only Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco were there. Luna, Hermione was told, was going to come, but got distracted by a herd of Wrackspurts and couldn't make it.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." Harry said, with the first genuine smile she'd seen gracing his lips in some time. "Do you want cake or presents first?"

"Presents," Hermione said with feigned excitement, although she secretly just wanted to throw the cake into someone's face. Presents would give her a little time to plan how to avoid the eating part.

"Alright then." Harry said, dragging her over the small mountain of presents on the enlarged coffee table. He handed her a small present wrapped in red paper. "Open this one first, it's from me."

She quickly tore the paper from the package. It was a black jewellery box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a locket.

"Every time you open it, you see a different person that you love, or care for." Harry told her. "Took me ages to find something I knew you'd like. I know you don't wear much jewellery, but I hope you like it."

"I love it, Harry, its wonderful." Hermione hugged him before putting the locket back in the box, and continuing to open her presents.

Harry handed her the next one, which was pristinely wrapped package in gold paper with a note on top that said 'To Hermione Granger.' Hermione knew that it must be from Narcissa, the handwriting looked similar and it had no 'From' listed. She quickly unwrapped it and found a designer scarf and pair of gloves, complete with warming charms. She smiled widely, and tucked them back into the box.

The other presents were not as endearing to her. Ron's was a book on the Chudley Canons, while Ginny had given her a brand new bottle of Sleakeazy's. Lavender sent her some enchanted foundation; Luna sent along a bottle of Nargle repellent, which smelled strangely of turnips; Hagrid sent her a book on rare magical creatures; and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent some fudge and a purple knitted sweater.

The last present, however, was the best. The last present was in plain brown box, and when Hermione opened it, she gasped. Inside was the most adorable little black kitten. Hermione picked her up out of the box and cooed to the tiny creature. She had to know who sent him. She grabbed the top on the box and looked at it. To: Granger, From: Malfoy. I noticed your little monster wasn't around this year. Thought it died.

Hermione snorted. Crookshanks was with her mother, but at least she now had this cute little one to play with. She held the kitten in her lap and petted it softly for a few minutes.

"Oh great!" Ron groaned. "Another cat."

"Hermione, she's so cute." Ginny beamed at the kitten. "What are you going to name her?"

Hermione turned the kitten around and looked her in the eyes for a full minute before deciding. "Samara. Sam for short."

She held the kitten up to her face. "You're a Sam, aren't you?" Hermione asked the feline, it batted her in the nose, playfully. Everyone laughed as the kitten wiggled from Hermione's grip and sauntered off upstairs to explore. "Thought so. Thanks, Malfoy, she's the cutest kitten ever."

He only nodded and retreated up to his room, returning a few minutes later with a cake floating in front of him and a large bottle of Ogden's Old in his spare hand. "Happy Birthday, Granger." He said, walking towards the Head Girl.

Hermione sighed, and then smiled. Suddenly a wave of inspiration hit, and after she was forced to go through the morbid Wizarding birthday song, and she blew out her candles, she slowly took her hand and grabbed a fistful of cake. Four teenagers looked at her with wide eyes.

Smirking, she threw it.

Hermione decided that this was, indeed, the best birthday she ever had, as the cake left her hand and landed square in her victim's face.

* * *

Like, hate? Let me know folks.


	5. Death In The Family

_**Teach Me Perfection**_  
_**Chapter Five: A Death In The Family**_

_**

* * *

**_Author's Note:

The fifth revised chapter. Sorry if these notes are getting repetitive. From now on, reviews will be answered at the bottom of the page instead of the top. It looks far too messy when everything is up here.

Tea Cakes and Fan Fiction,  
Kaley

* * *

You might have called it a cake war instead of a cake fight, but either way within a few short minutes everyone had bits of cake and icing all over them, Hermione thought Draco was going to curse her after she hit him with the first piece, no he simply just returned the favour. Then Harry decided to join in, throwing some at Ron, and it just escalated from there. And now there were five sticky teenagers in the head common room with a bottle firewhiskey sitting on the coffee table, and that's when Snape decides to check on the kids.

He wasn't necessarily angry or anything. He didn't even give any detentions. He cleaned the teenagers with a spell, and sent the three guests on their way.

Once they were gone, he spoke. "The two student Heads of the school, covered in cake and about to drink an entire bottle of alcohol on school property probably have the founders rolling in their graves. You two do realize that drinking on school property is against the rules."

Hermione tried to look ashamed but she still felt sticky from the cake, sometimes spells just cannot make feelings go away, and therefore failed to look ashamed at her actions because she just felt weird being covered in cake residue. However, Draco just kind of sat there. What? He's a Slytherin, as if his own Head of House is going to do anything to him, of course.

Snape continued. "Miss Granger, I thought you'd like to know a Miss Pansy Parkinson tried to send you a cursed letter as a birthday present. Boils, I think you remember that one from the Rita Skeeter incident in your fourth year?"

Hermione was kind of disappointed in the attempt. She hoped people could at least be a little creative in their attempts on her well-being. Even if the curse managed to be performed on me, it takes Madame Pomfrey about thirteen seconds to get rid of boils.

"I'm familiar, sir, I'll be sure to check all of my mail before opening it." She replied calmly. "Hopefully this will be the only time."

"That is all I came to tell you." He looked off, thinking for a second, "I'll just take this, you two will blow up the school if you drink together." Before grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey and heading for the portrait.

"Do you feel sticky to, or is it just me?" Draco asked after Snape departed and the awkward silence began to creep in.

* * *

The next few weeks passed with no major incidents. Ginny Weasley, however, was getting very frustrated with her Quidditch performance. She consistently felt that instead of getting better every time that she practiced, she was actually becoming worse. To her, not being able to improve on her speed was the most frustrating thing in the world.

At practice, when she wasn't reactive enough to score a goal, Harry would toss her a sympathetic look and continue helping the rest of the team practice. Harry knew she wasn't doing all that good, but of course he paid more attention to the rest of the team than her. For being one of her best friends, and practically family, you would think he'd of offered to help her out just a bit.

She sighed one gloomy October day, as she got ready for her after-lunch classes, and pretty much just wanted to quit the team and focus on school. Perhaps she could be a medi-witch or work for a magazine. Ginny, didn't like this idea, and pushed it to the back of her mind, she wanted to play Quidditch professionally, and she would if it killed her.

Ginny left her dormitory and made her way to the Charms corridor, and stopped when she saw Draco standing outside the lady's lavatory.

"Malfoy, why are you waiting outside the lady's bathroom?" She inquired with a curious look.

"Granger's in there, and taking ages." He replied. "Transfiguration in about six minutes, and she decides to go in there when we still have to get all the way to class. She should've asked for a pass when we got there, or went before we left the common room."

"I'll go see what's taking so long." Ginny said and walked into the bathroom just in time to see Hermione pull her school shirt down suspiciously.

"Hey Ginny," She smiled and finished tucking in her shirt quickly. She was looking at her putrid excuse for a body, but she couldn't let Ginny know that. "Had to fix my shirt, I had it all tucked in funny."

The red head eyed her suspiciously. "You look good now, Malfoy is waiting for you outside. He's become quite the gentleman, eh? Waiting on the lady to come out of the restroom even though you guys have about four minutes to make it to your Transfiguration class."

Hermione's eyes widened as she grabbed her satchel from the counter and bolted out the door to get Draco and hopefully make it to class on time. Ginny laughed at the girls actions and decided to use the loo herself before she went into class. She went into the first open stall, but made a face, there was vomit in the toilet. She sighed and went to the next one.

We're wizards for crying out loud, you'd think we'd be advanced enough to flush a damn toilet. Ginny thought, kind of ticked off at peoples' general lack of respect for hygiene.

* * *

"Why do you constantly scribble in that book, Granger?" Draco finally inquired at the end of the day in the common room. She'd written in the damn copy of Hogwarts: A History about twelve different times today, but every time he looked at the page, There was never anything written in the book. He found that very odd.

"Just notes." Was her clipped reply.

"Then why is there nothing written on the pages except what the text is actually supposed to say?"

"You've caught me Draco, its my secret journal where I profess my undying love for you and Professor Snape and wish we could all live together and I have about twelve mini Snapes and Dracos running around and Professor Trewlaney is my closest, most dear friend."

"I knew it."

She threw an ink bottle at his head.

* * *

A few days later Hermione was taking forever getting ready for classes, Draco decided one morning where he was out before she was. She rarely ever took longer than he did to get ready in the morning. So he walked up the stairs to her room and knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling and a piece of glass breaking, then finally the doorknob clicking open.

Draco looked at her face intently because it looked as if she had been crying. "Granger, what's wrong with you? Have you been crying?" He noticed she looked sad, without actually looking sad. Her eyes looked so lifeless.

"Of course I wasn't crying." She quickly covered. "I was washing my face and got some soap in my eye." Smiling quickly, she added. "Herbology, shall we?"

Although she was now back to her usual self, Draco couldn't help but be disturbed by that look in her eyes. That look was beyond sadness, it was complete misery. What on earth could have caused her so much pain?

* * *

_**About thirty minutes earlier.**_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ I had wished to tell you this in person, but I'm unable to travel there. Hermione, dear I have some terrible news to share with you. Last night , when I arrived home from work, a message on the machine alerted me to your father being in the hospital. He was intoxicated and ran off the road. I hate to do this in a letter, Hermione, but I myself can't come to Hogwarts to tell you. You're father passed away this morning around four. I am so sorry, Hermione. I've written a letter to Professor Dumbledore as well, in order to let him know what's going on and to let you be excused from classes for a bit. _

_I love you,_  
_You're mum._

Hermione slid down the wall by the open window, where her mother's owl was perched awaiting it's treat. Her father was gone. Dead. Dead. Her daddy was dead.

Her life was starting to fall apart at the seams. She wished she never was born, because if she was never born, her parents wouldn't have stayed together; her father would not have been an alcoholic and he would not dead. She wished everything was back to normal, where she was a carefree ten year old, and didn't have to worry about dark lords, magic, her parents divorce, or really anything besides what homework she had in primary school.

She wished that she wasn't so pathetic and weak. That maybe if she was a stronger person, these horrible things wouldn't happen to everyone. She wished Harry's parents were still alive. She wished that Draco's parents never got involved with Voldemort and their lives were not in danger. She wished everything was just so simplistically normal again.

She wished a lot, for a really long time.

Then she cried, a lot, for a very long time.

Until the boy she had to be strong for came knocking at the door.

* * *

"Miss Granger, you and Mister Malfoy are to report to the Headmaster's office immediately." Professor Sprout said as soon as the pair walked into the greenhouse.

Draco didn't notice that Hermione sighed sadly, as they turned around and made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

When they entered the office, Hermione spoke up immediately. "I choose to not go home, Professor. I have duties to the school, and I plan to see them through, regardless of my personal situation."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes, as Draco looked between the two with a confused expression. He had no idea what was going on.

"Are you sure, Miss Granger? It isn't normal for one to not accept this kind of time off when allowed." The Headmaster questioned.

"Quite sure. I'd like to keep this very private, Professor. No one needs to know other than you and I." She replied, and received a nod.

"Would you at least like a day off classes?" He offered graciously. Dumbledore knew the girl needed to grieve. He remembered when he lost his family, how horrible it was for him.

"Free day, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, but why? What's going on?" The blonde was quite happy about not going to the Charms class that he didn't have his essay ready for, but he was quite curious to why they would get the day off. Did this have anything to do with the teary-eyed Granger this morning?

To tell, or not to tell. That was the question running through Hermione's mind that very second. There was a heavy silence for a minute, before Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears.

"My daddy's dead, Draco, he's gone." She whispered and started sobbing. This broke a wall down in Draco somewhere. He hated to see a girl like this. He wasn't thinking about anything else except comforting her as he calmly took Hermione in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder in the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Cursed

Teach Me Perfection  
Chapter Six

* * *

Author's Note:

Here is the revised version of chapter six, I'm almost done. Just one more to check through and the whole story will be completely up to date. Enjoy and please review!

Kaley

* * *

After some convincing on both Professor Dumbledore and Draco, Hermione decided to go to the funeral. The rain was appropriate and welcomed by Hermione. She was one of the few people she knew who actually enjoyed the rainy weather. Her mother was there, along with her paternal grandmother. Draco was there with her, they had slowly become friends, somehow. A few of the people from her parents old dentistry practice were there, as well as some neighbours and friends of her parents.

The service was nice, the small get together at her house went well also. After everyone left she helped her mother wash the dishes and clean up. Draco had discovered the telly and was leaving her and her mother to talk alone and console each other, as he attempted to work the large muggle contraption.

"I know your father and I were divorced, but that doesn't mean that I didn't love him anymore. He's your father and I'll always love him very much, we just couldn't be together anymore. We were blaming each other for the practice going under and bills were piling up and it was all very hard for both of us. He loved you Hermione, he still does. Up in heaven or wherever people go when they die, he'll always love his little girl." Her mother spoke carefully, you could tell she was trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall. She finally rinsed the plate she'd been washing for the last few minutes, and put it in the drainer.

"I know you and daddy both love me very much. I'm sad he's gone, and I'm sad you guys got divorced, but I know he'd want me to be happy. That's what I'm going to try to do, is be happy and make a good life for myself, mum." Hermione really wanted to cry. She was lying right to her mother's face. She always lied to her parents, when she would write home or tell them about school. She had to. "Dear mum, Harry, Ron and I got attacked by Death Eaters again. I got petrified by a snake." How would you react if your daughter sent you home notes like that?

They hugged for a few moments before they finished the cleaning. It only took about an hour to clean up the house from all the guests. Hermione walked up to her room for a few minutes alone, she lay in her bed and just relaxed for a second. She rolled on her side and took her pillow to her face, inhaling the welcoming scent of _home_. She smiled as she remember bits and pieces of her childhood. Learning to ride a bike; getting her first library card; helping her mum in the kitchen as a kid. As she laid there, remembering, everything was at peace for a while. Hermione laid there for nearly a half hour before she got up and got ready to head back to Hogwarts with the portkey with Draco.

However before they had a chance to depart, Hermione's mother pulled her to the kitchen to talk to her.

"So does this Malfoy boy make you happy, Hermione?" She smiled as she asked it. "You two seem like a good fit. See, I told you he only ever picked on you because he liked you."

Hermione wanted to either yell at her mother or laugh hysterically.

"We're just friends mum, and barely that."

* * *

_Things are getting much, much worse as it seems. I can't control anything. Even food, people are forcing me to eat because of my father's death. They say that I look pallid. Malfoy's even worried and hasn't been letting me run in the mornings. No matter how early I attempt to get up, he's already in the common room. I think he's worried that I'll do something stupid. I've got to go, dinner's here._

Hermione put her journal down on her end table and left her room to go eat with Malfoy. As she descended the stairs the smell of food assaulted her and she winced slightly. This kind of life, if it were any kind of life at all, was a lot harder when the food smelled terrific.

"Granger, this foods really great today." Draco said, as he delightfully ate his Sheppard's Pie with gusto.

"I've got a stomach ache, Malfoy." She had a grimace on her face, and hand on her stomach to emphasize. "I'm not sure that if I eat, I'll be able to keep it down."

Draco gave her a funny look. "You had a stomach ache this morning, you need to eat."

"Well I'll eat dinner, I'll go to the hospital wing and get a nausea potion." She replied and started for the door.

"I have one in my room, so you'll be able to eat now." Draco got up and retreated to him room momentarily before returning with the potion.

Hermione took the potion and drank it hesitantly. Now she would have to eat, and keep it down. Unlike muggle medicine, wizarding nausea potions prevent vomiting, period.

So she sat down beside him, mumbled some thanks and ate a small portion of her meal before excusing herself to her room.

Wizards are exceedingly more complicated than muggles. You tell a muggle, like my mother for instance, "I've got a stomach ache." They say 'Okay' and you go on with your day, tell a wizard that and you get a nausea potion that prevents you from getting rid of the mistake they made you make. I have to find a way to exercise to burn off the fat I just ate.

She tried running in place for a bit. That didn't work out very well after she tripped over a crack in the stone floor. She would do sit ups or some other calisthenic exercise, but the stone floor impeded that. Hermione wanted to go down to the lake and run, and she was going to.

She dressed a little warmer than usual, and walked back down to the common room.

"I'm going for a run." She told Draco simply. "I'll be back up in an hour."

"Care if I accompany you?" He said, vanishing their dishes, Granger's pudding completely untouched. "It gets so boring up here, and I can only do so much homework."

Hermione thought about it for a second before answering, "If you think you can keep up with a girl, you're more than welcome."

Draco smirked. "Is that a challenge, Miss Granger?"

"Yes it is, Mister Malfoy."

* * *

Unlike Hermione's early morning runs, they were not alone on the grounds this time of the day. There were students lounging, going to class, and, of course, making trouble.

Hermione thought it was nice to finally have someone to accompany her. When she's alone, its quite boring and when she's running with someone else, it's a lot more entertaining.

What made it so entertaining, is that she was beating Draco by about eight metres. She heard his steady footsteps behind her and grinned widely. Although she was going through a lot, this was definitely helping. The wind in her hair, fresh air in her lungs, the steady pace of her feet on the ground, and someone she was starting to consider a friend as company beside…err…behind her.

Hermione looked behind her, and stopped suddenly. Where did Malfoy go? He was just there. She looked around wildly for a moment and noticed a lump that looked like him a ways back. She ran back and noticed he was sweating, writhing a bit, and unconscious. Students were everywhere and it would be nearly impossible to tell who did it. She didn't even know what curse this was.

_He's been cursed._ She thought as she started a mild panic._ I'm supposed to protect him and he's been cursed._

Levitating him quickly and making it to the doors of the school was an effort. She was so tired. Her spell faltered and he fell the three feet to the ground before Professor Trewlaney came upon the scene from behind, a bag of new Sherry in her grasp. Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"My dear child, what has happened?" She asked quietly, kneeling down before the two.

"He's been cursed, please get Dumbledore." Hermione mumbled before she collapsed herself.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey had a very nice tea set, in which she was pouring some Earl Grey into for Professor Dumbledore. Milk, honey , and lemon were all placed neatly on the tray as she brought it to the table.

"I reversed the curse on Mr. Malfoy, it was very simple and he'll be fine to go in the morning." The medi-witch said with a smile.

"And what of Miss Granger, Poppy?" The Headmaster sipped his tea and pondered on the young girl for a minute. Something was off, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"She has some vitamin deficiencies, but I suspect since her father's death she hasn't been eating very well. Stress tends to do these things to people. She'll be alright to leave with Mr. Malfoy tomorrow as soon as she gets some good food and a pepper up potion." Poppy smiled and sipped her tea as well.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco left the Hospital Wing that Friday morning, they immediately went back to their common room. Draco was pondering on who had cursed him, why Hermione had passed out, how his parents were doing, and he was also dreading going back to classes on Monday.

Hermione was wondering, however, how many calories were in the food Madame Pomfrey made her eat, how to keep herself from passing out again, who cursed Draco, whether or not her mother had quit drinking, and how she'd be able to handle all this stress when her classes started again.

The weekend passed with really no consequence. Hermione returned to her early morning runs, alone, and really the only time Draco left the tower was to accompany her to the library in the afternoons. Honestly, they were both happy to return to classes that Monday, because they were going awfully stir crazy.

The news of Hermione's father's death had spread throughout the school, and she got looks of sympathy and condolences in the halls and in her classes. She was appreciative that everyone cared, or at least pretended to, but it only made it harder on her. She smiled and accepted them all gracefully, but when she returned to the tower that night, she cried. Draco heard her as he walked up the stairs the his room, and he frowned a bit. He didn't like seeing other people in that much pain. Small amounts of pain, yes, but not 'death of a parent' pain. He hoped he wouldn't have to feel that for a very long time, and he hoped Hermione didn't have to feel it again for a while either.

* * *

After classes that day, Ginny sat in the Quidditch pitch alone, pondering about anything and everything. She was still trying to improve her performance. Her dexterity was amazing, she could spot, catch, and throw the quaffle like a Quidditch star. Her speed was the issue. What did the other chasers have that she didn't? Her broom was decent.

She thought about Katie Bell, and how she differed from the previous Hogwarts student. Katie was a bit taller, but that doesn't affect speed. Perhaps if she dropped a few kilos she'd be able to get her speed up. That's what horse-racing jockeys do before a race. They loose a bit of weight to make the load lighter for the horse, the same principle might apply for a witch on a broom.

Ginny smiled as she left the pitch. Completely oblivious to the hole she just started to dig.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Kaley


	7. Reality Check

_**Teach Me Perfection**_  
_**Chapter Seven: Reality Check**_

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter didn't need much revision, I did add a few more lines here and there though. Enjoy!

Kaley

* * *

A Tuesday, three days before Halloween was when everything returned to its 'normal' state. Which, honestly, wasn't normal at all, but Hermione could deal with that amount of odd things happening. She was Harry Potter's best friend, things hadn't been normal since she started Hogwarts, she would be silly to expect anything different now. However, they had to be a reasonable amount of odd and not crazy, like they had been. Things had to be manageable.

Draco, however, did not think things were normal at all. Last year he would be in the Slytherin common room, taking candy from the first years, and terrorizing everyone. This year, he was sitting in the common room with Hermione Granger, his former enemy. They were both doing their homework after classes. He found it very odd that they could be this comfortable around each other only having been civil for two it was the circumstances. Everyone has their own, and depending on them is how we shape our lives. Her father died and Draco was there for her when she broke down. His parents had left the country to try to save their family, and she was there trying to help and protect him from the bad things happening. Circumstances can ultimately make or break you, its only a matter of how you take them, if you don't play it out right, you could land yourself in trouble.

As Draco sat across the coffee table, studying for his Transfiguration as Hermione worked on an essay for Ancient Runes, he could not help but wonder if maybe, Hermione was in a lot more trouble than she was letting him know about. He shook his head slightly.

_It's Granger, what possible trouble could she be in? _Draco chuckled in his head.

* * *

Professor Snape sat in his study, sipping a glass of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey, and contemplating on all the things that were going on. Order meetings turning into fights, Draco's parents surviving in muggle France of all places, Lord Voldemort threatening him with death if he refused to kill the Malfoy boy, Hermione's father's death, and the most important question of all…

How does the person, who's helping everyone, ask for help?

Who would he go to in case of an emergency? Who would help everyone if he got killed? Who would spy for Albus?

The potions master wanted to scream and yell, but he remained silent and sipped his drink. He could not dwell on these things, but sometimes, especially when he felt there was something bad about to happen, he thought about it and planned for his untimely death. Funeral plans, letters, and his will were all locked safely away in the bottom, left drawer of his desk. Minerva and Poppy both knew where they were. However, if he died, the Fidelus charm on Draco's parents would falter, and their safety would be drastically reduced.

_Even Hermione Granger would not be able to save Draco from himself if that were to happen. _He thought sadly about his godson.

Severus had to make himself a calming draught to sleep that night.

* * *

Hermione awoke on Wednesday with a headache. Not a horrible one, per say, just a small one that would throb every so often. She got out of bed, where the cold of the day hit her and she shivered slightly. She grabbed her journal, a quill, and her scale as she made her way to the bathroom.

_I didn't wake up to run this morning. I'm so tired all the time and the weather is starting to get to me. October is a cold month and I don't understand why its so much colder this year. _

She stepped on the scale and sighed. Her weight had been the same for three days, regardless of what she did. She would have to eat today to get off the plateau. Her metabolism must be very slow, and that is why she's been so tired lately, and why her weight would not change.

Looking in the mirror at the nude image of herself, it disgusted her. Her thighs were monstrous, so fat they were almost touching and her stomach protruded like she was with child. She wanted to cry, but instead wrote down what she saw and then got in the shower. As Hermione massaged the conditioner through her hair, she noticed more of it was coming out than the amount she was used to. She sighed and finished her shower. She dressed and returned to her room quickly, so that she could brew a vitamin potion before class.

Hair loss, lack of a menstrual cycle, and fatigue were all side effects of her eating habits. They were getting worse as time went on, like she knew that they would.

Draco stared at Hermione all day, for no reason in particular, other than he had this feeling- this stinking knowing, but not knowing feeling- that something was wrong with her. Her father just died, obviously someone will be torn up about that, but something else was going on. She didn't socialize like she used to, but he blamed that mainly on the situation they were in. He rarely saw her eat, but she normally ate in her room. He really just wanted to know what was wrong so he could at least attempt to help, so when he saw her, he tried to figure it out.

"How are your classes, Granger?" Draco asked as they walked towards their common room for lunch. "Grades and such, how are you doing with that?"

"Erm…fine I suppose." Hermione gave him an odd look. "They've been the same all year, I've got O's in everything."

"Oh, okay then. Just checking." He answered. "I figured I would make sure you're doing all right."

This earned a stranger look from Hermione, which she quickly recovered from. "Thanks, Malfoy…I guess."

"Anything you want to talk about in particular?" He asked as they approached the portrait. "Anything bugging you or, are you in any trouble or anything?"

Hermione huffed and glared angrily at Draco. "The only thing bugging me, _Draco_, is you and the third degree that you're giving me here. What's wrong with _you_? Why are you so suddenly interested in my life and what I do? I'll tell you what, it's not any of your bloody business about anything that's going on with me."

After she finished shouting she yelled the password and stomped angrily up to her room, slamming the door in the process.

_Yep. There's something definitely wrong with Granger. _Draco thought as he sat down at the coffee table to eat. He was too deep in thought to notice Hermione's completely untouched platter of food.

* * *

Ginny was hungry, ravenous, _starving_, to say the least. She'd skipped breakfast and was now attempting to peck through her lunch and only eat a little. Her Weasley genes, however, were not cooperating with her, and making her new plan very difficult. When you have a mother that cooks like its your last meal, its hard to politely refuse food, and people tend to notice more when you don't eat.

"Ginny, aren't you hungry?" Ron asked, a large piece of meat on the end of his fork.

"Not very, I think I might just go to the library and study for Charms." She replied offhandedly, picking at her food a little, not eating any of it. She gave up trying to fight the urge to eat and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you all in the common room later."

"Don't forget, we have Quidditch practice after dinner today." Harry reminded her, as she started to walk away.

"I could never forget Quidditch, Harry." Ginny smiled and exited the Great Hall and made her way to the library to study for charms, considering she had the rest of lunch with nothing to do.

Ginny spent her lunch, and free period after lunch, looking up the stories of misfired cheering charms and working on her essay about the subject for Flitwick's class.

* * *

Hermione felt bad for snapping at Draco, she honestly did. She knew he was only trying to make sure that her father's death had not affected her too greatly. As she scribbled all of her thoughts down in her journal, she thought about Draco and what he was going through. He had school to worry about, his head duties, his homework, and his grades. On the other hand, although he never expressed it, she knew that he was constantly worried about his parents, who he had not heard from since they went into hiding. Draco also had to worry about his so called _friends_ cursing him when he was alone, he couldn't leave the tower without her as company.

Sighing, Hermione threw herself back on her bed. She felt like screaming, she felt like breaking every single piece of glass in the castle. However, the one thing that scared Hermione, the one thing that made her feel really, really demented, was that the ultimate pleasure for her would be to just kill every death eater, the muggle way. A gun or a sword would do, maybe just a club, and just attacking them until they die.

_I wonder if anyone has ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort…_Hermione thought, giggling slightly as she shook off all the worry and anxiety about things that could, and probably would, happen this year.

Hermione closed her journal, and left it on her nightstand for once, as she made her way down to the common room. She was going to try to be normal today, for Draco. Perhaps some normalcy was what would help him through the time he was going through.

Draco looked up at her when she came to stand in front of him.

"I would like to…erm…apologize for snapping at you." Hermione said quietly. "We're all going through a lot right now, and you were just trying to make sure I'm okay. So I'd like to ask you, Draco, how are you doing?"

There was a bit of silence before Draco spoke. "I'm decent Granger, thanks."

And they both smiled.

* * *

Professor Snape had a horrible feeling about today. He could barely breathe, as if the Giant Squid was dragging him down to the bottom of the black lake. Today was Halloween, and as he sat at the Head Table in the Great Hall for breakfast, he could not get rid of this feeling.

So after breakfast, he asked Minerva McGonagall to come to his office for a quick meeting.

"Brandy, Minerva?" Severus offered without thinking that they both had classes in twenty minutes.

"No thank you, Severus, we have classes today." The transfiguration professor replied with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, right then." He said, shaking his head and placing the decanted back into the cabinet.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Minerva, I feel like something very bad is going to happen today. I would like you to take care of some things for me, shall anything happen to me."

"Severus, what are you going on about? Has Voldemort planned an attack?" Minerva looked upon her friend and colleague with concern.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Minerva. Word has gotten back to the Dark Lord about my activities helping the Malfoys, and let's just say I am not welcome to meetings anymore. However, I feel that something bad is going to happen today, and I want you to know where things are, and I would also like to transfer my secret-keeper status, to you. In the bottom left drawer of my desk, there is a few important documents. The title of my home, my will, the key to my Gringotts account, and a few letters of importance to people I care about."

He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Also, in the vase over my fireplace of my home with two undying roses. Today, if anything is to happen to me, please leave them on Lily and James Potter's graves for me. I have a class to teach, as do you…and thank you, Minerva, you have become a terrific friend to me over the years."

Severus left Minerva in his office, to teach his class. She almost wanted to cry at this man's actions, but she didn't. She put on a hard face and left to teach her class, his words ringing in her head.

* * *

Review! Please, it makes me ever so happy.

Kaley


	8. Bad Feelings

Teach Me Perfection

Chapter Eight

-Author's Note-

I really am sorry that I haven't updated. I got super busy, got kicked out of my house because I was stripping (Weirdly enough I had customers at the strip club that had read my fanfiction, good to know that I have a diverse demographic.) But I quit stripping and moved back in with my parents, It has been like a day and I'm already regretting it, but for now I'll write and content until I figure out just what I plan on doing. Here is the long awaited eighth chapter of Teach Me Perfection.

xKaley

* * *

_Wake. Weigh. Record. Run. Shower. Class. _

Hermione's mantra ran through her head as she woke up from her semi-restless sleep. She kept waking up every half hour last night, she had a feeling about something. She had no reason to have this feeling, it just showed up about the time she was falling asleep last night.

And it was a bad feeling.

Sighing, Hermione removed herself from the warm comfort of her bed and started her day. Hoping that the bad feeling she felt was actually her weight and not something much bigger, she was both relieved and nervous that she'd actually lost another kilo.

As she dressed to run, the only thing she was thinking about is what in the bloody hell was going to go on today.

* * *

The sinking feeling that Hermione felt, was nothing compared to the feeling Minerva McGonagall felt as she sipped her morning tea. Severus Snape had been her colleague for years, and somewhat of a friend in the last few. The way he spoke the previous day scared her. He had literally planned on dying soon, and it was all his calm preparations that worried her so.

The professor dressed for her day and made her way down to have an early breakfast. Seeing the Potion's master at the Head table in the Great Hall was a very happy sight indeed. She smiled slightly as she sat down.

_Everything's going to be fine, Minerva, whatever feeling it is that you're having had no indication of what will happen. _Her mind scolded her slightly, as if she would have found Severus dead somewhere.

* * *

When you prepare for death, it does not stop being a frightening experience, but merely your mind has learned to cope. Slightly like if you're afraid of spiders, and someone says 'I want to show you this spider.' You're not going to be rude and say 'No I don't want to look at your spider.' You'll look politely, still be scared on the inside and everything, but you deal with it and that is what makes it not-so-scary.

That's how Severus Snape was feeling. He did not want to die, but he had come to terms with it enough to deal. A matter of hours, days, or weeks, he had no idea. Only that the day was fast approaching, and his affairs were in order. Although, his bottle of Firewhiskey was emptying quicker every day. He did not get drunk, well not like a drunk person. You'll never see Severus with a lampshade on his head wondering who the girl is in his bed the next day.

No, he just got so passively calm about everything. A second year blew up two potions yesterday and got one detention and was allowed to make up the potion. As he sat in his office after having a small breakfast, a glass of Ogden's Old in his hand once again, he was calmer than ever. Happy even.

And that's how he knew it would be today.

* * *

"Say, Draco, do you think Professor Snape is acting odd?" Hermione asked Draco as they departed from their second class of the day, Potions.

"No, I'd say he's quite chipper." The blonde replied running a hand through his hair. "He didn't yell at anyone or anything, even Weasley."

Hermione gave him a look. "That's what I am trying to say. Don't you find those things, I dunno, odd for him?"

"Point made." Draco replied. "I'm sure he's fin e, maybe Dumbledore went wild with a cheering charm or something. He'll be fine."

"I hope so." Hermione mumbled and quickly diverted their path towards their next class.

* * *

Ginny was avoiding dinner again, at the Quidditch Pitch. She'd been spending a lot of time around here as of late. She hadn't eaten today, and he stomach grumbled in agony.

_There's no prize without pain, Ginevra, don't you dare give up yet. _ A voice in her head told her, and she obeyed silently opening a book and drowning out the growling of her stomach with words on paper.

There was no Quidditch practice today. Harry hadn't commented on her performance yesterday, which meant she hadn't gotten any better or worse yet. She would keep this up long enough to be a great player, then she'd go back to being normal again. Ginny planned on practicing on her own today, anyways.

Naïve as to how hard it is to end something like this.

Ginny was jolted out of her thoughts and her book when she heard an ear piercing scream. She ran as quickly as possible to the source of the noise.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, and about every other student followed the sound of the screaming. A small first year girl, her name was Madeline McCorgan, and she was standing next to the suspended corpse of Severus Snape in the Whomping Willow.

He was paler than usual, a calm serene smile on his face that told you he didn't die here, but in some other place, and was merely placed here for show. His black hair was mussed slightly, and a note was pinned to his robes that read:

_Traitor to the Dark Lord. Watch yourselves, less you end up like Severus here._

Hermione steeled herself. "Students, I ask that you immediately return to your house's common room with your prefects. Prefects I want roll call done as soon as you get them there."

As the students left and teachers arrived Hermione looked at Draco with the saddest eyes. "He knew. He knew this was going to happen."

Draco merely stared at the corpse of his godfather, suspended by a cheap rope, with a note that was clearly written by Rodolphus Lestrange, the writing reeked of sadistic sarcasm. His brain wouldn't let him really think about it just other things.

_I have a Charms essay._

_They couldn't afford a quality rope?_

_Hermione's hair is brown._

Hermione was talking to Professor McGonagall and the small girl that discovered the body. They decided after taking a statement from her, to owl her parents and get permission to obliviate the girl so this wouldn't affect her negatively because she was so young.

The Head Girl turned to her partner and he looked as if he was going to be sick. Sadness filled her heart for the boy, his parents had disappeared to France, his Godfather had been murdered. She mentally focused all her attention on him and noticed the worry in his face. The panic and sadness in his eyes. His mind had to have been racing, not letting him think.

"Draco, let's go back to the common room." She offered her hand silently. He grabbed it and they walked calmly to their tower. Draco didn't speak a word until they reached the tower. Then she hugged him to her as he cried, and did not flinch when the screaming started.

That night she slept with him in his bed, and soothed him when the nightmares started.

* * *

End Chapter Eight

Sorry I've been so sad lately, clearly you can see that in my writing, but this actually was how I was planning this story. Its going to be a bit darker than the last version. A lot more action and a lot more drama. I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter out soon, pinky promise. Believe me, I've got the inspiration because I can only write when I'm depressed.

xKaley


	9. I Am A Bloody Nutcase

_**Teach Me Perfection**_

_**Chapter Nine: I Am A Bloody Nutcase**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

***ahem* Hi everyone. I'm actually updating on schedule. I've got back into the swing of writing, and I'm happy about it. I'd be slightly happier if you guys would actually review the story. I do appreciate everyone who favorite-d and added to their alert list. Anyways here is chapter nine. I hope you all enjoy. REVIEW if you like it pleaseeee. **

**Kaley**

* * *

A few weeks had passes since Professor Snape's funeral, it was a very solemn affair. A lot of people had come, not including the students and staff at Hogwarts. Beautiful black ravens were released after the service was complete. Draco accepted the condolences of those who wished to give them. He was the closest thing that the Potions Master had to family.

Hermione stood by his side, as he did at her father's funeral. She found these circumstances and challenges that they were facing together, were actually forming a friendship between the two. She worried about the boy a lot. He had to be stressed. His parents were in hiding in France, his godfather was just murdered, and his so-called friends were now his enemies. She thought that she had a lot on her plate, but really his was much fuller.

Everything had not returned to normal, however, two weeks later. Professor Dumbledore was teaching potions until a replacement could be found. He was no potions master, but he was skilled to an extent. He taught more on theory, though, than practice.

Another product of what happened to Snape, was that once again the wards around the school were heightened. Students had to be accompanied by prefects or professors to classes and to meals. No one besides professors and aurors were aloud on the grounds after dark. The new rules made everyone a bit nervous, and stir crazy.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were working on an essay together, when dinner arrived for the both of them on the coffee table.

"I'm famished." Draco said as he grabbed his plate. He looked up, though, when she grabbed her plate and started upstairs. "Granger, where are you going?"

"I'm going to eat in my room." She replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world to _not_ eat with him. In all actuality, it was, they hadn't eaten a meal together since they started having them in the tower. "Why?"

"Why don't you just eat here?" Draco asked motioning to the coffee table. "We aren't done with the essay for Dumbledore yet, anyways, we can work on it while we eat."

Hermione's mind went into panic mode. "I always eat in my room though."

She mentally smacked herself. _Seriously? That's the best excuse you can come up with? You're not very bright are you, woman._

"So you can't eat in the common room with me for once?" Draco questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"I…er…eat very messily. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression." Hermione tried that one.

Draco, two. Hermione, zero.

"But you've eaten in the Great Hall for the last six years, perfectly ladylike then?" He looked at her seriously, "Granger, what's going on with you? I know that something is wrong. I can tell by the way you act."

"Nothing is wrong, Malfoy. I just prefer to eat by myself." Hermione acted offended as she turned around and marched upstairs, plate of food in hand. As soon as she reached her room, she dumped in the garbage and lay the plate on the desk.

_She could not let him get that close to her secret._ He asked far too many questions about her eating habits. That scared her, because if she was found out, she'd let everyone down. She could not do that. She grabbed her journal and went into her bathroom.

* * *

_**Draco**__**'s Point of View**_

Granger has been acting weird the last few days. No scratch that, she's been acting weird all year. She's more tired than I ever noticed before, which really I guess isn't that much consider what we're all going through, and that I never really _noticed_ anything about her before this year, other than that she is a muggle-borns and best friends with Potter.

No, there has to be something going on with her that doesn't have anything to do with the Wizarding world. I know that her father's death hit her pretty hard, and having to constantly watch me like some overactive two-year-old, can't be helping.

Or, maybe, I'm just being completely paranoid because she's the only person that I have to talk to. Of course she'd want to eat by herself, she does everything else with me except bathe.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat in her chambers and sorted through all the papers Severus had told her about during his last days. She'd retrieved them the day after he was found, but this was the first time she'd gone through them. They were sorted according to importance. On top were titles to his house, birth record, and stuck to the paper was his key to Gringotts, Wizard Bank. Halfway through the stack of papers was a small piece of paper with a French address on it, and as soon as her eyes grazed the words, she knew that she was the secret keeper for the Malfoys' Fidelus Charm on their home.

There were a few patents for spells and potions among various other documents. She stopped, though, upon seeing a photograph. A younger version of Severus stood behind a large, overstuffed armchair, and sitting in the chair was a woman about the same age as him with a little girl bouncing on her lap. Everyone was smiling.

Minerva put her hand to her mouth in shock as she turned the photograph over, and in the deceased Potions Master's script read:

_Severus, Antoinette, and Laurena Snape._

_1983_

Then Minerva laid the picture down, separately from the rest of the pile, and saw two death certificates. One for an Antoinette Maria Snape, and one for a Laurena Isabelle Snape.

She felt sick for a minute.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the living area of the small house her and her husband now resided it. At first, it was hard for her to get used to the place being vastly smaller than the manor. Now, it was cosy and welcoming to her. She was attempting to knit, it was getting easier as she kept trying, but it was still confusing to her. She'd have never thought in a million years that she would be knitting in a two bedroom home in the French countryside, but here she was.

Lucius was reading a copy of The Daily Prophet in the armchair next to her. She almost wanted to chuckle at how blissfully normal this was. How so very different their lives were from what they had been. Here they didn't worry about going on missions, or holding balls, or trying to find a proper wife for Draco that would please the Dark Lord. No, she worried about her child, of course, but other than that she was learning how to cook, and how to knit.

Lucius was learning to feel again. He smiled more, and complimented his wife's cooking, even if it wasn't the best. He was researching a muggle way to remove the Dark Mark from his skin, which surprised Narcissa. Apparently muggles had these things called lasers that could removed ink, but Lucius wasn't sure if it would work with magical tattoos or not.

She wondered how Draco was doing. Narcissa knew that Draco must be well, she would have received word otherwise. Her mind went to Hermione Granger, and her heart filled with gratitude. Narcissa knew how rude her family, Draco particularly had been to the girl.

She thanked Merlin that at least some people in the world had compassion.

* * *

_**Hermione**__**'s Point of View**_

I am a bloody nutcase right now.

Malfoy is suspicious of my actions. I suppose that is my fault though, we're together all day, everyday. I should have been more careful than I have been. I lost another half a kilo, but I can't be happy about it, I'm too worried. What if he finds out? He will either tease me about it or tell a Professor. That's the last thing that I need right now. I have too many things to worry about at once.

Snape's death was horrible, and now I'm much more worried for Draco than I have been. Yes, Snape was git sometimes, but he did have a cover to keep. He was rude to you if you messed up a potion because potions can be very dangerous. However, Snape was a good man, he protected those that he loved and risked a lot to help the Wizarding World at large.

I hate Voldemort, I really do. He's a stupid bloody bastard to be frank about it. He honestly thinks he can take over the world. You would think that anyone who'd ever even read a book would know that the bad guy never wins, and is always defeated in the end. Apparently, he thinks he's just evil enough to do this. I'm pretty sure he's pushing seventy years old, or two years old depending on if you count when his soul, or what's left of it, was born, or the body he resides in now. Either way, what seventy year old or two year old would be capable of taking over the world?

I'm just being realistic. Like I said before, I'm a complete nutter right now.

I just have to sit up here, pretend to eat, and then go down and help Draco so that we can finish our classwork together. I have to be more careful about my eating habits in front of him, and everything will be just fine.

At least that's what I'm going to tell myself.

* * *

In Chapter Ten, you'll see a lot of development and a lot more Dramione action and your first glimpse of Blaise/Ginny. I'm taking the story slow, for a reason. I have an amazing idea though, hit that pretty little link and leave me a review. They make me insanely happy.

_Kaley_


	10. We're All Mad Here

Teach Me Perfection  
Chapter Ten

Author's Note

Hey everyone sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. It is the tenth chapter so I wanted it to be really long and give a lot of plot development and live up to your expectations. I've very sneakily put a lot of Dramione on here and you get to see Lucius Malfoy express emotion, which is out of character but what isn't OOC for him in this story? Really I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm still writing it really, but I wanted to write the AN first, cause I'm cool like that. Enjoy the tenth instalment folks!

Tea Cakes and Fanfiction,  
Kaley

* * *

Although time had passed since Professor Snape's death, students were still under restriction. That means that even though Hermione is Head Girl, she still isn't aloud to go out running in the wee hours of the morning. However, being confined to Hogwarts, she was now doing callisthenics in her room. She was nearly done with the regimen she started an hour ago. Then she still had time to get a shower and go to classes.

A knock shook her from her rhythm doing lunges, and she squeaked.

"Granger, are you up? I need to talk to you." Draco's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Hermione looked down at her ridiculous muggle clothes. She was wearing leg warmers.

Putting a hand to her face she called back. "Yes, Malfoy, I'm up just let me put some clothes on."

On the other side of the door, Draco smirked. "Ah, so you sleep naked then do you, Granger? We'll have to have a slumber party soon."

You could just feel her glaring through the door. "As a matter of fact, I do not sleep naked, but then I can't let you see me in the lingerie I wore for Harry last night can I? Its bad form."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Granger, you had scarhead in there last night?"

"Yep. I'm glad our muffliato charm worked. In the midst of passionate love-making its hard to know if your spells are going to work or not."

_Point to Hermione!_

Was Granger seriously talking to him like this? Did she really have Potter in her room last night? What kind of lingerie is she wearing? These were all things going through Draco's head as he stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face outside her door. Which is where she found him with a big smile on her face, somewhat sweaty, and her hair in a wreck. Also she had a dressing robe wrapped around her.

"So you wanted to talk about something, right?" She asked innocently.

_Point to Hermione!_

Quickly recovering from his revelation that Hermione was a teenage girl and had all the working parts. "So you had mad, passionate sex with Potter last night? That's wonderful, get his mind off the war for a second, give him a smile. Even though I'm sure you were horrid, but I assume he was the topper? You don't look like you could keep rhythm all that well."

_Point to Draco!_

"No I was on top. I figured Harry should be with someone who knows what she's doing for his first time. Then about the third round I let him be on top, and I must say I am an excellent teacher."

_Point to Hermione!_

"Well then I may have to request some private tutoring lessons from you."

_Point to Draco!_

"I don't have a special education program, Malfoy, or I would. But I believe Pansy Parkinson offers those sort of classes. She's taught Crabbe and Goyle very well, I hear."

_Game, set, match. Hermione wins!_

Draco just glared for a moment. She was either learning from him, or he's getting rusty in the witty banter game they had going on the for the last six years. He just shook his head and had to laugh.

"In all seriousness, Granger, I really need to discuss my parents with you. Professor Snape was their secret keeper, and I don't know who is now. We need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and make sure that their safe."

Hermione nodded solemnly and felt like she had to say something. "Yes, of course. Just let me get a shower and we'll go see him before classes."

She made to close her door, but he put a hand on it. "Please tell me you didn't really sleep with Potter."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "No, Draco, I've never actually slept with anyone, for your information. I am waiting for the right person."

Draco nodded and let her go on to take a shower, because when he heard that he just wanted to smile at the little warm feeling inside. She was pure and innocent. Lovely.

Wait a second.

No, no, no. He wasn't aloud to feel warm and fuzzy feelings for the bookwork. No way.

Stockholm Syndrome, is what he repeated in his mind. He was not kidnapped, but in a way they were trapped together till the war was over, and that's why he was thinking that he was starting to feel something. Yup, purely mental illness was the reason for the fuzzy feeling, or perhaps gas.

Yes, just flatulence.

* * *

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood on a stoop of a French home in muggle clothes. She was wearing an orange dress, not a gown or anything, just a simple orange dress with a shawl. She had to appear normal because when she was going to visit the Malfoys she did have to walk through Muggle France.

When Narcissa Malfoy peeked through the peephole on the door, she was surprised that someone other than Tonks or Severus was there. That's when she realized something had happened. Something bad.

"Lucius! Minerva McGonagall is at my door, you get in here this instant." She yelled frantically, her mind automatically going to Draco.

Lucius never ran, but he did rush quickly to his wife's side to open the door. "Well you have to let her in, ask her what Draco's first year Transfiguration marks were. Can't be too careful."

Minerva was welcomed with a pointed wand and a yelled question.

"What were my son's marks his first year, in your class?" The blonde woman asked haughtily.

" 'O' for outstanding, Narcissa, Draco is a very bright boy." The professor answered as if the wand pointed at her was normal. Well it was, everyone had become paranoid. Death Eaters were able to brew Polyjuice and use glamours like the rest of us.

"Alright then. Why are you here, Minerva, has something happened? Is Draco okay?" Narcissa finally looked worried instead of dangerous.

"Draco is wonderful, him and Miss Granger are quite the partners. They're taking excellent care of each other through the hard time we're all having. Something has happened…Severus was…well Severus was murdered about three weeks ago."

Being a wise, older woman, Professor Minerva McGonagall had seen a lot of rare and unexpected things. She's seen an actual pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. However she saw the one thing that she thought she would never see in her life. She saw Lucius Malfoy express actual grief. Whether or not it was the mostly-muggle lifestyle they had been leading, the lack of the sociopath breathing down his neck, or just less need to hide the emotions he felt.

However, being Lucius Malfoy, he was not crying, but he was mad. Not angry, not vengeful, just stark-raving mad. Narcissa and Minerva watched in awe as Lucius screamed and threw things.

"Who did it? I demand to know who did it, right this instant! That was a good man, not an honest man, but a good bloody man. He was my closest friend in the world, and I want to know who did it because I will rip their throat out with my bare hands. The Dark Lord wants to find me, let the bloody bastard come then. I'll eviscerate him. I'll use a damn sword. The muggle way, and that will just be the most fitting death him."

Lucius was quiet now, standing, breathing heavily. In all her years, she had never seen a Malfoy be so raw and uncontrolled. This man had rage and he wanted blood. What was Minerva to do? She had known for days who had done it, but Rodolphus had not been arrested yet. Would she put Draco's parents in danger? Take more away from the boy? Or would she let Narcissa and Lucius come back with her to Hogwarts and let them fight in the war.

"We do not know who did it, we are still investigating." The Professor lied, you can't let someone go out for revenge, they end up getting themselves killed. "For now it is best that you stay here, and remain safe. You are Draco's parents and he needs you to be safe. He's safe as well, like I said Miss Granger and he are an excellent team."

Narcissa nodded and Lucius was still fuming but silent.

"Would you like some tea, Minerva?" Narcissa asked with a sad smile and teary eyes.

"I would love some dear."

* * *

Hermione and Draco were in the common room eating breakfast. Yes that's right, Hermione was eating breakfast with Malfoy. However while he was having bacon, eggs and toast, she was eating an apple.

_Ha! But he can__'t complain. Technically, I am eating a meal with him. No more suspicion. _Hermione thought smugly as she ate her very low calorie breakfast.

"Hurry up, Malfoy, or we're going to be late for classes after we talk to the Headmaster." Hermione reminded.

Draco glared. "Sorry that I want to eat a meal and not a piece of fruit. I am male, we need extra energy to keep us virile. Sorry that you're stick thin and don't need to eat as much."

"I am not stick thin, Malfoy. Thank you. I eat what is necessary to keep my body going, the extras would be hedonistic. I'm staying fit, because a few extra pounds on the battlefield will slow you down and we all need to be fast."

_There we go_, She thought, _ A well thought out explanation of why I don't eat very much and why I'm losing weight, apparently. I didn't even notice I was losing any really. _

"Are you calling me fat, Granger?" Draco looked amused, but worried at the same time.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Draco you are humongous."

"I know that, I was asking if you thought I was fat, not how big you think junior is."

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "You really call your genitals 'Junior'?"

"You really call people's bits genitals?"

Hermione huffed. "it's a proper word, Draco. Forgive me for having a wide vocabulary. And for the record, no I don't think you're fat."

_I just know that I__'m fat. _Her mind added after.

"Good then, I'm finished anyway. Let's go to Dumbledore's office, so we can go to class."

* * *

Ginny was disappointed that the Quidditch season had been put on hold. She'd been training very hard lately, and wanted to show off her new and improved skills. Alas, she had to wait for the war to be over now. Who even knew if they would play anymore this year. So she sat in the library sadly, reading a charms book because she still didn't want to eat. Well she did, but she told herself just to wait in case things happened sooner rather than later.

What if she gained all that weight back that she's lost and the Headmaster declares its safe to play again, or the war happens and she's not quick enough on a broom to save someone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in her face.

"Can I help you, Zabini?"

"Yes, you can, Red. Do you know what Malfoy is up to? Everyone in my house is angry with him, he's in the constant accompaniment of Granger. I am confused, I know his parents ran off and left him, but what does Granger have to do with it? He's my best friend and I'm just worried about him."

Ginny just shrugged. "I don't know either. They're Heads together so I take it that has something to do with it. Other than that, I have no clue as to why they spend so much time together. It isn't my business so I don't ask."

Blaise was surprised. A teenage girl who didn't want to gossip. So strange, but then with the war looming less people were talking about one another. It wouldn't do good to lose friends before the final battle, because you're going to lose enough during it.

"Well can you like let Granger know to tell him I need to talk to him."

"You can't just go talk to him?"

"If I am seen with traitors to the dark lord, my family would no longer be neutral. That's why I came here, no Slytherins ever study in the library, so it's a safe haven for me to talk to you. But if I am seen talking to Draco, they will kill my mother."

Ginny looked a little shocked. "That's horrible. I'll give the message to her, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, just tell Draco to meet me here at the end of the week after classes."

"Zabini, that's tomorrow. Its Thursday."

"Is it? Well then what I have to say must be important, eh Red?" He smiled and left her in the library to study.

_Boys are just bloody weird._

* * *

Around lunch, Draco and Hermione made their way back to their tower. Classes were exhausting today, the professors all felt the ominous feeling in the pit of their stomach. So naturally they piled on the homework and new spells in order to prepare the students for the war. How an essay would help prepare for the Dark Lord is beyond anyone's comprehension, but Professor Binns thought it would be a good idea.

Hermione was very light headed. She kept seeing black spots in her vision and shaking her head to get rid of them.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Draco asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just…" Hermione started as she nearly fell face first into the floor, but Draco was quick enough to catch her unconscious form.

He ran her to the Hospital Wing as quick as he could, a very worried expression on his face.

* * *

That was really fun to write. It had the suspense, the anger, and the humor I was going for. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I'm able. I'm going to be moving really soon, so I don't know when I'll get to update again, but I'll go to the library if I have too.

Love and Cupcakes  
Kaley


	11. Something in France

Teach Me Perfection

Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note**

I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I didn't have a laptop or any computer access and I work far too much and I'm going through a lot of personal shit and it sucks but hey whatever right. I wrote the first half of this chapter on my phone, yeah my android has Microsoft Office on it. Pretty tight. Sorry rambling and stuff but I will be updating more I promise. Might just take me awhile because I'll usually be doing this on my phone. Hope you enjoy! And this hasn't been beta'd so forgive that.

Lots of Love,

Kaley

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up with a feeling this particular Monday morning. Not a bad feeling, per se, just a feeling that something was either going on and he was not invited in on it, or that something was going to happen today. He could not decide which it was so now he also had a headache. Hermione tapping her quill on that bloody glass was not helping.

"Look, Granger, we have been somewhat friendly lately. Don't make me have to end that by murdering you because I have a headache and you will not stop with the damn tapping." Draco said calmly as he massaged his forehead with his fingertips.

Hermione gave him a look. "Just because you're grumpy doesn't mean that you can take it out on me."

"Ah, but Granger you are the only person who I am aloud to grace with my presence. By default you are the only other person who I can take my frustrations out on."

"That still doesn't mean that you can yell at me because you have a headache and then try to blame me for what I am trying to stop you from doing."

Hermione was getting flustered with Draco, and the fact that it was nearly time for bed and she hadn't eaten anything today did not help the situation. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the last few pages of her book, but kept fighting black spots in her vision. Now she was debating on whether or not she would be able to make it to her room upstairs.

Draco sighed. "You yelling at me is not helping my headache either so I think I am going up to sleep now." He stretched and made his way toward the stairs. "Goodnight Granger."

"Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione replied closing her book and putting her face in her hands. Now she was getting a headache.

She stood, steadied herself and made her own way up the stairs and into her room. She barely managed to kick off her shoes and make it to bed before the black spots in her vision finally took over and she passed out.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast reading over her answers to the charms homework she was given yesterday. Ever since Fred and George gave her a trick quill her second year, she had been very critical of her work before she handed it in. Of course, you would be too if Snape gave you detention for two weeks for saying one of the properties of wolfs bane was for greasy professors to wash their hair.

"Hey Ginny," Parvati said as she sat down next to her. "What are you up to?"

"Just checking over my homework before I turn it in." Ginny replied putting her paper back inside her satchel. "What about you?"

"Breakfast of course." Parvati grabbed some bacon, eggs, and toast. "I'm famished."

Ginny looked down at her plate and nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't very hungry this morning so I think I'll head to class a bit early." She got up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Parvati waved and dug into her food wholeheartedly.

The truth is, Ginny just thought that it was easier on herself to not eat until quidditch practice with the team tomorrow, to see if it was making her faster. So she'd go to the library for lunch and the quidditch pitch alone for dinner tonight.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was livid. He'd been banging on the Head Girl's door for half an hour, on and off of course or his hand would be bloody. It was locked, but he didn't know if she was dead, or cursed or bleeding or something else.

He knocked one more time.

_Bloody women._ He thought when she still didn't answer the bloody door.

"Alohomora." He pointed his wand at the lock and it clicked open. He saw her sleeping on top of the cover of the bed.

"Granger, wake up. We are five minutes away from being late for class. You need to get up or I will shave every frizzy piece of hair from your silly little head."

Hermione stirred slightly. "Bugger off, Malfoy." He heard her mumble.

"Me, bugger off. You bugger off, Granger." Draco made his way over to the bed and poured the cup of water on the nightstand on her head.

Hermione bolted upright and screamed. "What in the ruddy hell Malfoy?"

"We are now three minutes from being late for class and you are in here asleep like a dead person. That's what in the ruddy hell. Now dry off and let's go." He motioned towards the door.

Hermione glared at him but saw reason and decided not to argue. She picked up her wand from the bedside table and waved it over herself to dry off. She grabbed her bag and the pair made their way quickly to Professor Sinistra's classroom.

* * *

Ginny had just started on her solo quidditch practice for the afternoon and she wanted to at least get a solid hour in before she went in to dinner. However on the beginning of her second warm up lap it began to thunder and pour down rain. Deciding that it would be too much trouble to try to practice in the rain, she dismounted and made her way back towards the castle.

As Ginny approached the entrance to the castle Blaise Zabini ran up to her. "Hey Weasley can you do me a favour?"

"Unless you are asking me to hex you there is no favour I am doing for a Slytherin." She glared at him and kept walking.

"Now now. There is no need to be hostile. I am neutral in this little war between good and evil being fought. My mother's track record with men has led to the benefit that no one really messes with her or us anymore. Nonetheless, you can't judge me based on my house. As a Gryffindor you should be that honourable."

Ginny stopped and looked at him. "You realize that would make you a hypocrite assuming I am honourable just because I am a Gryffindor."

"No you are the only one who wants to be a hypocrite. Either way you at least have to listen to what I want to ask because either you have enough honour to listen to the bequest of another even of they are lower than you. Or you don't have any honour and therefore have no right to not listen to me because we would be on the same level."

Ginny just looked at him for a moment. He had just successfully insulted and flattered her in the same breath. "Whatever, Zabini just tell me what you want because this conversation will not end until I hear you out."

"Would you happen to know where Granger is keeping the blonde dunderhead I am always with? I have something really important to talk to him about and it is a little time sensitive."

Ginny knew that Hermione did not want her giving out the location of the Heads' common room. "Well I can't take you there but I was going up there anyway and I will tell Malfoy that you wanted to talk to him."

"Thanks Red." Zabini smiled and walked away.

* * *

Hermione had just gotten settled in her room after classes. She was preparing for her weigh in for the day because she hadn't had time this morning. After putting all of her books and homework on her desk in neat piles she walked to her bathroom and closed the door.

She put her scale on the floor and stripped. She stepped on it and smiled a little when she noticed the number was smaller than yesterday's. Hermione opened her journal and recorded everything about the day and her weigh in. She would allow herself something for dinner now, so that maybe she wouldn't feel like she did yesterday.

Hermione put the scale and journal back in their places in the bathroom and walked back to her room. Just as Hermione put on her pyjamas and sat down to work on her homework, Draco called her from the common room.

"Oi! Granger! The Weasley girl is here to see you!" His voice called from downstairs.

She got up and went downstairs to see what Ginny would want, when Hermione found her and Draco talking at the door.

"Yeah, he just walked up and said that he wanted to talk to you about something really important that he heard. I told him I would let you know that he needed to talk to you, but I couldn't show him where your common room was because of rules."

"Thanks. I'll send him an owl and tell him to come up here." Draco walked by Hermione going up the stairs as she was coming down.

"Hey Ginny what's up?" Hermione said as the both sat down on the couch.

"Nothing really. Blaise Zabini wanted to talk to Draco about something important. I was doing my good deed for the day by delivering the message." Ginny replied. "What about you?"

"Just getting ready to study and do some homework." She replied.

"The usual then."

The pair laughed and chatted for awhile about classes and everything that was going on with the Order and the war. However about half an hour later there was a knock at the portrait and Draco came down the stairs to answer it before Hermione could.

"Blaise." Draco greeted his friend as he entered the common room. "So what is so urgent that it couldn't wait."

You could tell that Blaise had just ran very fast for a period of time because he had to catch his breath before he could talk.

"Draco, I heard someone talking in the common room this morning." Blaise started and looked at Draco with a weird face before continuing. "And I overhead about someone's mission for next weekend, but its not a student's mission its one of their parents."

"Okay and what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm pretty sure you left something important in France, seems that someone else found out and they're going to go get it before you do."

* * *

Reviews make me really happy. Let me know how you like the story!


End file.
